


Grenzen

by Black_Zora



Series: Jenseits von Hogwarts - und zurück [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Azkaban, Blackmail, Break-Out, Dark, Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends, Heavy Angst, M/M, Potions, Prison, Prison Sex, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Torture, Voldemort Is Furious
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius wird vom Dunklen Lord, der sich an ihm rächen will, aus Askaban befreit. Severus erhält den Auftrag, seinen alten Rivalen zu brechen. Doch dieser hat sich durch die Haft sehr verändert, und manchmal liegen Hass und Liebe dicht beieinander ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer für diese Geschichte: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Alle Rechte verbleiben bei ihren Inhabern.
> 
> Dies ist die Vorgeschichte zu „Jenseits von Hogwarts". Man muss „Jenseits" aber nicht gelesen haben, um sie zu verstehen.
> 
> „Grenzen" ist entstanden, weil meine Beta-Leserin Fanny Jute unbedingt wissen wollte, was „hinter den Kulissen" von „Jenseits von Hogwarts" zwischen Severus und Lucius passiert ist. Ich fürchte, meine Antwort in Form dieser Geschichte hat sie nicht glücklich gemacht ...

SSSSSSS

„ _Ah, poor Lucius ... what with Voldemort's fury that he threw away that Horcrux for his own gain, and the fiasco at the Ministry last year, I would not be surprised if he is secretly glad to be safe in Azkaban at the moment."_

_(Dumbledore, in: J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter VI)_

SSSSSSS

Schwer lag der graue Himmel über der felsigen Nordseeinsel. Die Wogen gingen hoch, und die kreischenden Möwen wurden vom Sturm hin und her geschleudert wie gefiederte Bälle.

Einem steinernen Riesen gleich hockte die Festung auf dem kleinen Eiland, die Mauern dunkel und fleckig vom Salzwasser. Mächtige Mauern ohne Fensteröffnungen, abweisend und finster. Hochauf spritzte die Gischt und leckte an den kalten, grauen Steinen.

Ein betagter Fischkutter steuerte auf die Insel zu, die Segel vom steifen Wind gebläht.

Hätte jemand von der Feste aufs Meer hinaus geschaut, dann hätte er sich sicher über die wogende schwarze Wolke gewundert, die das Schiff umgab. Vielleicht hätte er auch einen eisigen Hauch gespürt, als sie sich näher und näher an die Klippen Askabans heranschob. Doch es war kalt und unfreundlich an diesem Tag, und niemand stand auf den Zinnen und hielt Ausschau.

Askaban galt als uneinnehmbar, und das seit hunderten von Jahren. Es hatte in letzter Zeit mehrere unerfreuliche Ausbrüche gegeben; Sirius Black, Barty Crouch junior, einige Todesser um Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange. Aber die letzte Flucht lag anderthalb Jahre zurück, und seitdem waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch einmal verschärft worden.

Abgesehen davon: Auch wenn jeder der Gefangenen nichts lieber wollte, als von der Insel zu fliehen und ihr für immer den Rücken zu kehren, noch nie war jemand in die Festung _ein_ gebrochen.

Askaban war der sicherste Ort in ganz Großbritannien. Nur die Möwen konnten kommen und gehen, wie sie wollten.

SSSSSSS

Die schwarz gekleideten Männer auf dem Schiff, etwa ein Dutzend an der Zahl, schauderten unter der tödlichen Kälte über ihren Köpfen.

„Kannst du sie nicht wegschicken, verflucht noch mal?", zischte einer von ihnen, ein feister, untersetzter Mann in zu engen Roben, während er sein Gesicht hinter einer Maske verschwinden ließ.

„Die fünf Minuten wirst du's schon noch ertragen, Amycus", knurrte der Angesprochene zurück, indem er seine spitzen gelben Zähne bleckte. „Sie sind aufgeregt. Sie haben lange gehungert. Was erwartest du von ihnen?"

„Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich beherrschen können, bis wir Askaban erreicht haben", erwiderte Amycus schaudernd. „Ich habe keine Lust, wie eine ausgelutschte Zitrone zu enden."

Der andere lachte grollend. „Keine Sorge, sie werden sich schon gedulden, bis wir die Insel erreicht haben. Schließlich wartet dort ein Festmal auf sie ... Sie werden die Wächter für uns erledigen, und wenn sie dann noch nicht satt sind, können sie sich von mir aus über die Gefangenen hermachen – vorausgesetzt, die tragen nicht _sein_ Zeichen."

Mit diesen Worten stieß er sich vom Mast ab und verschwand mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen unter Deck.


	2. Die weiße Hölle

Das Licht flackerte. Schon wieder. Wenn sie seine Zelle schon rund um die Uhr beleuchten mussten wie ein Quidditch-Stadium zum World-Cup-Endspiel, dann könnten sie wenigstens so nett sein, das Licht gleichmäßig leuchten zu lassen, _verdammt noch mal_.

Lucius kniff frustriert die Augen zu, doch die grellen Lichtblitze drängten sich fast schmerzhaft durch seine geschlossenen Lider.

_Diese verdammten Idioten._

Sie hatten ihn so weit gebracht, dass er das Licht hasste. Dabei hatte er es früher geliebt. Alle seine Häuser waren lichtdurchflutet. Seine Arbeitszimmer hatten grundsätzlich riesige Fenster, im Idealfall nach Osten, Richtung Sonnenaufgang. Im Morgengrauen aufzustehen, wenn es im Haus noch völlig still war, sich dann über seine Bücher zu setzen und im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne zu baden, das Farbspiel in sich einzusaugen ... Herrlich.

Aber jetzt ...

Er sehnte sich nach Dunkelheit. Einmal die Augen öffnen und nichts sehen als Schwärze, das würde ihm jetzt gut tun.

Schwärze. Am besten für immer.

 _Nicht daran denken,_ rief er sich zur Ordnung. _Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Sie dürfen nicht siegen._

Lucius stöhnte leise und strich sich über die Stirn. Diese Kopfschmerzen machten ihn wahnsinnig. Seit fast einem Jahr hockte er in dieser Zelle, und noch nie hatten sie das Licht ausgeschaltet. Und die Lichtblitze waren nicht etwa Folge einer magischen Turbulenz. Sie waren Absicht. Reine Schikane.

Lucius hatte früher schon zu Kopfschmerzen und sogar zu Migräneanfällen geneigt. Mit Hilfe von Räuchermischungen und Kräutertränken war das aber gut zu kontrollieren gewesen. In Askaban litt er fast ständig unter Kopfschmerzen, oft so heftig, dass es ihm unmöglich war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er führte das hauptsächlich auf die permanente gleißende Beleuchtung zurück. Sein Schlaf-Wach-Rhythmus war gestört, und er war absolut unfähig, sich auch nur fünf Minuten richtig zu entspannen.

Wobei Entspannung an diesem Ort ohnehin unmöglich war. Schließlich konnte er nie sicher sein, ob er nicht gerade beobachtet wurde. Die Zellentüren waren mit einem Ein-Weg-Durchsichtigkeitszauber belegt, der es seinen Wärtern ermöglichte, ihn nach Lust und Laune zu betrachten, ohne dass er sie wahrnehmen konnte. Mit der Zeit hatte er eine regelrechte Paranoia entwickelt und wurde nun ständig von dem Gefühl gequält, von allen Seiten feindselig angestarrt zu werden.

Argwöhnisch zog er sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

 _Bettdecke_ nannten die das. Ein fadenscheiniges, fleckiges, kratziges altes Wollding, das in den langen Jahren seines Erdendaseins in der Tat ein gewisses Eigenleben entwickelt hatte. Lucius war sich nicht sicher, ob _es_ lebte oder ob es bloß _in_ ihm lebte. Auf jeden Fall ernährte _es_ sich von Blut und verursachte einen widerlichen Juckreiz, der einen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte – bevorzugt dann, wenn man eigentlich schlafen wollte.

In Sachen Hygiene war Askaban wirklich finsterstes Mittelalter. Die Zellen waren sauber, ja. Sie reinigten sich magisch, es brauchte nicht einmal Hauselfen dazu. Aber die Gefangenen wurden oft wochenlang nicht zum Duschen geführt, und das kleine Waschbecken in der Zelle ermöglichte nur eine – für Lucius' Verhältnisse – rudimentäre Körperpflege.

Nachdem die Dementoren zum Dunklen Lord übergelaufen waren, hatte es in der Zaubererwelt eine heftige Debatte um die Reorganisation des Strafvollzuges gegeben. In der Folge war Askaban von einer mittelalterlichen Festung zu einem modernen Hochsicherheitsgefängnis umgebaut worden, angeblich mit dem Ziel, die Haftbedingungen menschlicher zu gestalten. Es gab jetzt zum Beispiel moderne sanitäre Einrichtungen. Im Klartext: Toiletten statt Kübel, Waschbecken statt Schüsseln und Duschen statt – keine Duschen. Zwei Heiler überwachten den Gesundheitszustand der Gefangenen, eine Bibliothek war eingerichtet worden, und so weiter, und so fort. Im Ministerium hatte man sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern geklopft, um die eigene Humanität zu feiern.

Doch Askaban, das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis, war genauso schrecklich wie Askaban, die finstere Feste. Denn die Verantwortlichen hatten übersehen, dass der Alltag der Häftlinge vor allem von ihren Wärtern abhing. Und wer bewarb sich schon freiwillig um eine solche Stelle? Das Einzige, was diese Leute lockte, waren das gute Gehalt und die Möglichkeit, Macht auszuüben – wovon sie eifrig Gebrauch machten.

Lucius war jetzt seit fast einem Jahr hier, seit 357 Tagen, um präzise zu sein, und nach dem Willen der ehrlichen, anständigen, großherzigen Richterschaft des Zauberergamots, einschließlich des allseits beliebten Gutmenschen Albus Dumbledore, würde er hier den Rest seines Lebens verbringen. Und das nicht etwa wegen der grässlich fehlgeschlagenen Aktion in der Mysteriumsabteilung, die juristisch gesehen Einbruch, Sachbeschädigung, Nötigung, gefährliche Körperverletzung, Anstiftung zum Mord und Mitgliedschaft in einer terroristsichen Vereinigung beinhaltet hatte. Das alles hätte nicht gereicht für lebenslänglich. Nein, zu Fall gebracht hatte ihn die Anwendung eines _Unverzeihlichen Fluches_. Seine Verurteilung war hervorgegangen aus einem zweifelhaften Indizienprozess, der ihn schließlich „überführt" hatte, _höchstwahrscheinlich_ den Unsäglichen Broderick Bode mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt zu haben.

Natürlich _hatte_ er Bode mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt, aber es war nicht gerade die feine englische Art, ihn ohne eindeutige Beweise einzubuchten, oder?

Und nun war sein Schicksal endgültig besiegelt: lebenslänglich in der weißen Hölle.

Eine weiße Hölle, das war es, was Askaban für ihn darstellte. Er hatte nichts gegen Weiß, es war einfach eine Farbe, aber in Askaban gab es einfach zu viel davon. Die Wände waren weiß. Die Decke war weiß. Der Fußboden war weiß. Magisches Weiß, das sich hartnäckig weigerte, auch nur das geringste Krümelchen Schmutz anzunehmen.

Lucius war sein ganzes Leben lang ein Sauberkeitsfanatiker gewesen, aber falls er jemals wieder hier herauskommen sollte, würde er nichts Weißes mehr in seiner Umgebung ertragen können.

_Was mache ich nur, wenn es mal schneit ..._

Nun, kein ernst zu nehmendes Problem. Es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er je wieder Schnee zu Gesicht bekommen würde, denn es war kaum zu erwarten, dass er Askaban irgendwann verlassen würde. _Lebend_ verlassen würde. Es sei denn, der Dunkle Lord käme wieder an die Macht. Und das war keine wirkliche Alternative für Lucius, da es wahrscheinlich ebenfalls seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Er hatte sich zu viele Fehler geleistet und seinen Wert für den Dunklen Lord verloren.

_Also nicht Schwarz, sondern Weiß._

_Weiß._

Das Einzige, was hier dreckig war, waren die Gefangenen in ihrer heruntergekommenen grauen Sträflingskleidung und die Dinge, die unmittelbar mit ihnen in Berührung kamen. Das Bettzeug, zum Beispiel. Alles andere war strahlend weiß. Weiße Türen, weiße Möbel. Ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, eine Pritsche, um präzise zu sein. Es gab keine persönlichen Gegenstände in Askaban und daher auch weder ein Regal noch einen Schrank oder Ähnliches, um sie aufzubewahren. Was er an Persönlichem zum Zeitpunkt seiner Verhaftung bei sich getragen hatte, war ihm bei der Leibesvisitation nach seiner Ankunft auf der Insel abgenommen worden.

_Leibesvisitation._

Ein zu harmloses Wort für die demütigendste Erfahrung seines Lebens. Nun, für die bis _dahin_ demütigendste Erfahrung. Mittlerweile waren eine Menge anderer Dinge mit ihm geschehen, die dieses erste Ereignis der Erniedrigung mit Leichtigkeit überboten.

Askaban hatte ihn verändert, veränderte ihn noch, Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde. Es zehrte an seiner Persönlichkeit, saugte seinen Stolz, sein Selbstwertgefühl gierig in sich auf. Die zahllosen kleinen Schikanen, die er permanent über sich ergehen lassen musste, hatten ihn mutlos und dünnhäutig werden lassen. Widerworte waren zwecklos, Aggressivität brachte einem nur Ärger ein und Hochmut half auch nicht weiter. Die Wärter ließen sich weder einschüchtern noch bestechen. Sie wurden gut bezahlt, sie _mochten_ ihren Job und sie wussten genau, dass Lucius nie wieder zu Ansehen und Macht aufsteigen würde, weder auf der einen, noch auf der anderen Seite.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, wie er seine Bewacher besänftigen oder zu kleinen Gefälligkeiten bewegen konnte, und die gefiel ihm gar nicht. Lucius war ein attraktiver Mann, es gab kaum weibliche Gefangene oder Wärterinnen, die Wärter durften Askaban aus Sicherheitsgründen nur selten verlassen. Was sich aus dieser Kombination ergab, war klar.

Lucius hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten gehabt: es zähneknirschend und angewidert über sich ergehen zu lassen – oder es für seine Zwecke zu nutzen. Nachdem er die ersten Monate voll Ekel und Frust Möglichkeit eins ertragen hatte, war er nach einem Vierteljahr zu Möglichkeit zwei übergegangen. Das hatte ihm immerhin die Protektion eines höherrangigen Wärters eingebracht und ihn von den dreckigen Fingern der unteren Chargen befreit.

Der Name des Wärters war Allen Grey, und Lucius' erste Begegnung mit Allen hatte sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Es war in seiner zweiten Woche in Askaban gewesen ...

„ _Raus mit dir, los!"_

_Lucius fuhr in die Höhe. Er hatte auf seiner Pritsche gelegen und zu schlafen versucht und nicht gehört, dass einer der Wärter zu ihm in die Zelle getreten war._

_Stumm musterte er den Eindringling: groß, schlank, durchtrainiert, Anfang dreißig vielleicht, kurzes aschblondes Haar und braune Augen.  
_

_Während er noch dachte und schaute, hatte er sich bereits automatisch erhoben. Prompt zu gehorchen lernte man sehr schnell in Askaban._

Was wird das jetzt? _, dachte er beunruhigt._ Wieder Schläge?

_Er war schon mehrmals aus der Zelle geholt und „zum Spaß" vom Wachpersonal misshandelt worden. Diese Quälereien hatten nicht nur Schläge, sondern auch andere, weit unangenehmere und demütigendere Elemente enthalten._

_Viele der Wärter hatten entweder im Ersten oder Zweiten Zaubererkrieg Angehörige verloren, und alle hassten und f_ __ürchteten_ den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser. Dazu kam noch, dass Lucius zur reichen, reinbl_ _ütigen Oberschicht gehörte, was zwangsläufig Neid erzeugte. Es gab also genug Gr_ __ünde_ f_ _ür das Wachpersonal, sich an ihm abzureagieren._

„ _Was ist? Träumst du?"_

_Die Stimme klang nicht böse, eher gutmütig spöttisch. Sie war tief und voll und passte nicht recht zu dem jungen Gesicht._

_Der Wärter bemerkte seine Nervosität und lächelte leicht. „Keine Angst. Es geht nur zum Duschen."_

_Lucius atmete erleichtert auf._

„ _Los, komm mit."_

 _Der Wärter führte Lucius durch einen langen weißen Gang zu den Duschräumen. Das war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn. Außer der Toilette in seiner Zelle hatte er in den vergangenen vierzehn Tagen keine sanitären Anlagen zu Gesicht bekommen. Das Ganze erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seine Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Offenbar für die Benutzung durch mehrere Personen gleichzeitig gedacht, enthielt der weiß gekachelte Raum –_ Weiß. Natürlich, was sonst, _dachte Lucius angewidert._ _– ein halbes Dutzend Waschbecken auf der einen und ebenso viele Duschköpfe auf der anderen Seite. Keine Kabinen._

_Unsicher blickte Lucius zu seinem Wächter hinüber, der fragend die Brauen hob._

_„Was ist, bist du wasserscheu?", fragte er grinsend._

_Als Lucius ihn wortlos weiter ansah, wurde das Grinsen breiter._

_„Oder prüde?"_

_Lucius schluckte. Okay, er hatte begriffen. Er würde sich vor seinem Bewacher ausziehen und duschen müssen._

_Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm gar nicht. Nein, er war nicht prüde, aber sich gezwungenermaßen vor einem Fremden, der ihn noch dazu völlig in der Hand hatte, entkleiden zu müssen, war etwas ... anderes.  
_

„ _Na komm schon, zeig dich, Adonis", spottete sein Peiniger. „Oder soll ich nachhelfen?"_

_Er zückte seinen Zauberstab._

_Eilig streifte Lucius die schmutzige Gefängniskleidung ab. Das war es ihm dann doch nicht wert._

„ _Mhm", machte sein Wächter anerkennend. „Nicht schlecht."_

Oh Merlin, _flehte Lucius lautlos,_ mach, dass er die Finger von mir lässt.

_Doch schon stand der andere neben ihm und streckte die Hand aus._

_Lucius zuckte zurück._

„ _Seife, Mann", lachte der Wärter. „Au weia, du bist vielleicht sensibel."_

Sensibel, _dachte Lucius grimmig._ Der Kerl hat Nerven.

_Sicher wäre niemand, der ihn kannte, auf die Idee gekommen, Lucius Malfoy als sensibel zu bezeichnen – und er selbst auch nicht. So oft war er alles andere als sensibel mit Menschen umgesprungen, die sich in seiner Gewalt befunden hatten ..._

_Jetzt war er selber dran. Und es gefiel ihm gar nicht._

_Lucius packte die Seife und stellte sich unter eine der Duschen. Erstaunlicherweise war das Wasser angenehm warm. Vielleicht konnte er den aufdringlichen Typen ja einfach ignorieren, wenn er sich nur fest genug auf das positive Gefühl konzentrierte ... Endlich wieder sauber zu sein, war das nicht ein paar spöttische Bemerkungen und unverschämte Blicke wert?_

_Er sah seinen Wärter bewusst nicht an, verdrängte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, während er sich gründlich einseifte und das prickelnde Wasser über seinen Körper laufen ließ._

„ _Mann, das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus."_

_Die Stimme hatte verdächtig nah geklungen – und schon lag eine fremde Hand auf seiner Haut. Lucius sog überrascht die Luft ein und starrte den Wärter feindselig an._

„ _He, ich tu dir nichts, okay? Ich will mir das nur mal ansehen."_

_Jetzt erst registrierte Lucius, dass sein Bewacher mit gerunzelter Stirn die Blutergüsse auf seinem Brustkorb und Bauch musterte._

„ _Meine Kollegen waren wohl nicht gerade sanft mit dir, was?" Die dunklen Augen sahen ihn prüfend, fast mitleidig an._

_Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf._

„ _Hm."_

_Eine Hand wanderte forschend über seinen Körper, untersuchte diverse kleinere und größere Verletzungen. „Die Rippe scheint angeknackst zu sein."_

Kein Wunder, dass es immernoch wehtut ...

„ _Ich denke, das kriege ich hin."_

_Ein leise gemurmelter Knochenheilzauber – ein leichtes Prickeln in der Rippengegend – eine angenehme Wärme._

„ _Besser?"_

_Abermals die tastende Hand auf seiner Brust. Lucius nickte verkrampft. Er mochte es nicht, ungefragt berührt zu werden. Und das hier war schon deutlich mehr als eine Berührung. Unverkennbar genoss es sein Wächter, ihn anzufassen._

„ _Haben sie noch ... andere Sachen mit dir angestellt?" Die Stimme klang jetzt sanft, verständnisvoll._

_Lucius spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Er schwieg verbissen._

„ _Das dachte ich mir." Die Hand war derweil auf seinen Rücken geglitten. „Wir sind nicht alle so, weißt du? Ich bin nicht so ... nicht für Gewalt."_

_Die Hand rutschte tiefer._

_Lucius würgte._

„ _Du gefällst mir, weißt du das? Du bist ... attraktiv ... sexy ... Du hast was Besseres verdient als diese gierigen kleinen ... Na, du weißt schon, was ich meine."_

_Der Wärter lächelte ihn verheißungsvoll an, die Hand inzwischen auf dem Hintern seines Opfers._

_Lucius wurde schlecht._

„ _Ich könnte dich schützen, weißt du, Lucius?"_

Schau an, er nennt mich beim Namen, _stellte er benommen fest._

_Die anderen Wärter sprachen ihn in der Regel mit seiner Gefängnisnummer, „He, du!" oder einer Beleidigung an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Verwendung seines Vornamens ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war._

„ _Ich heiße Allen. Allen Grey. Merk' dir diesen Namen, Lucius. Überleg' dir mein Angebot. Wenn du es annehmen möchtest, sag einfach einem beliebigen Wärter, dass du mit mir sprechen willst. Er weiß dann schon Bescheid."_

Er weiß dann schon Bescheid. Wie wunderbar, _dachte Lucius ironisch._

„ _Denk' drüber nach", wiederholte Allen freundlich. „Du würdest es nicht bereuen. Ich kann dir Vorteile verschaffen, weißt du ... Besseres Essen, Bücher, Alkohol ... Was dich besonders interessieren dürfte: Ich kann die anderen von dir fernhalten. Und – ich bin nicht schlecht im Bett, Lucius", fügte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und einem leichten Klaps auf Lucius' Hinterteil hinzu._

Na, das ist dann ja wohl mein Glückstag heute, _dachte Lucius zwischen Sarkasmus und Verzweiflung. Er hatte wirklich das Gefühl, sich gleich erbrechen zu müssen._

_Allen trat zurück und drückte, immer noch grinsend, dem verwirrten und zornigen Lucius ein Badetuch in die Hand. Dann lehnte der Wärter sich entspannt an die Wand und beobachtete sein Opfer mit eindeutig lüsternen Blicken. Neben Allen lag ein Stapel frischer Kleidungsstücke, und Lucius musste wohl oder übel zu ihm treten, um an sie heranzukommen. Amüsiert lächelnd beobachtete sein Peiniger, wie Lucius sich verdrossen das Badetuch um die Hüften wickelte, sich die grauen Gefängnisroben überzog und erst, als diese seinen Körper vollständig verhüllten, seinen nassen Lendenschurz fallen ließ._

_Hastig kleidete Lucius sich fertig an._

_Er hasste diesen widerlichen, aufdringlichen Typen. Er_ hasste _ihn._

_Eher würde er sterben, als dieses entwürdigende „Angebot" anzunehmen._

SSSSSSS

Die Wochen verstrichen, und die Wärter benahmen sich Lucius gegenüber weder freundlicher noch anständiger. Er wurde permanent in Einzelhaft gehalten und hatte weder von seiner Familie gehört noch mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen dürfen.

Die Todesser wurden allgemein häufiger und gemeiner schikaniert als die anderen Häftlinge. Sie standen in der Gefängnishierarchie ganz unten. Aber auf Lucius hatte das Wachpersonal es ganz besonders abgesehen. Das war zumindest sein persönlicher und natürlich rein subjektiver Eindruck. Es traf ihn hart, dass mehrere der Männer auf ähnliche Art an ihm interessiert waren wie Allen – mit dem Unterschied, dass sie keine Angebote machten, sondern Befehle gaben. Befehle, die sie mit aller Brutalität durchsetzten.

Zu allem Überfluss brachte das Ganze Erinnerungen hoch, die Lucius zwei Jahrzehnte lang erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Als er Anfang zwanzig gewesen war, hatte es im Zusammenhang mit seiner Tätigkeit im Dunklen Orden und seinem erzieherisch vollkommen fehlgeleiteten Vater einen ... _Vorfall_ mit Dolohow und Macnair gegeben. Lucius wollte nicht daran denken, aber jede unerwünschte Berührung, jeder Übergriff durch einen der Wärter ließ das lang vergangene Ereignis wie einen ekelhaften Wiedergänger auferstehen, in Bildern, Gerüchen, Gefühlen ...

Nach drei Monaten Schikane war Lucius am Ende seiner Kräfte. Meist rollte er sich auf seiner Pritsche zusammen, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte, die Außenwelt mit aller Macht aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Manchmal hörte er Stimmen oder sah sogar Personen in seiner Zelle stehen, selten Narcissa oder Draco, oft den Dunklen Lord, meist eines oder mehrere seiner Opfer. Er stand nicht mehr auf, verweigerte die Nahrung. Er wollte sterben. Aber sie ließen ihn nicht.

Als er sich weigerte zu essen, wurde er zwangsernährt – auf die gute alte, sadistische Muggelart. Ein Schlauch wurde ihm den Hals hinuntergezwungen, der wahlweise in seinem Magen oder seiner Luftröhre landete. Oft merkten sie erst, dass das verdammte Ding den falschen Weg genommen hatte, wenn er fast erstickt war. Mit Magie wäre das Problem natürlich leicht zu lösen gewesen, aber das hätte den Spaßfaktor für die Wärter doch arg verringert. Seine „Fütterung" war ein Ereignis, das sich nur wenige von ihnen entgehen ließen.

Nachdem Lucius diese Tortur vier Tage lang dreimal täglich durchgestanden hatte, hatte er kapituliert.

Zwischen Husten und Würgen keuchte er mühsam: „Allen ... bitte ... Ich will ... Allen Grey sprechen."

Und Allen kam. Lucius wurde auf wundersame Weise aus der Krankenstation befreit und auf seine Zelle zurückgebracht, die ihm jetzt wie ein lang vermisstes Zuhause erschien. Auf einen Wink seines Retters verließ der zweite Wächter, der Lucius auf dem Weg durch die Gänge zu stützen geholfen hatte, den Raum.

Schwer atmend und völlig erschöpft lag Lucius auf der Pritsche.

Allen beugte sich über ihn und strich ihm sanft das wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Schlaf', Lucius", sagte er freundlich. „Ruh' dich aus. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Und so fing sie an, die Sache mit Allen.

SSSSSSS

Allens Blick erinnerte ihn manchmal an Draco – selbstsicher, herausfordernd und immer ein bisschen spöttisch. Aber Allen hatte braune Augen, ein warmes, dunkles Braun, und ihre Beziehung hatte nichts, aber auch gar nichts von einem Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis. Es war Allen, nicht Lucius, der hier bestimmte, und es waren keine Bitten, sondern Befehle, die er aussprach.

Doch er hatte sanfte Hände, immerhin das, und er war nie grob oder gar gewalttätig, wenn er mit Lucius schlief. Zudem hielt er sich an seine Versprechen, bezahlte Lucius' Gefügigkeit mit kleinen Vergünstigungen. Er verschaffte ihm besseres – das hieß, genießbares – Essen, brachte ihm manchmal Bücher, nach denen Lucius sich mehr sehnte, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte, ließ ihn öfter duschen – sicher nicht ohne Eigennutz – und gab ihm gelegentlich Alkohol oder Drogen, mit denen er sich zumindest stundenweise betäuben konnte.

Lucius hatte im Jahr seiner Haft vor allem Demut gelernt – und Dankbarkeit. Er war Allen aufrichtig dankbar – vor allem für das, was der Wärter nicht tat, obwohl er es hätte tun können. Zudem kam Allen nicht ausschließlich, um seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse an Lucius zu befriedigen. Gelegentlich wollte er einfach nur mit ihm reden. Und er hörte auch zu. Manchmal.

Im Gegensatz zu den Männern, deren Zudringlichkeiten Lucius in der ersten Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft hatte ertragen müssen, nahm Allen wenigstens ein Minimum an Rücksicht auf ihn. Wenn Lucius partout nicht wollte, wenn es ihm wirklich zu schlecht ging, dann war sein „Beschützer" ausnahmsweise damit zufrieden, neben ihm zu liegen und ihn zu streicheln.

Und das wiederum war etwas, mit dem Lucius sich durchaus anfreunden konnte – auch wenn er sich anfangs verzweifelt gegen dieses Gefühl wehrte. Askaban machte einen so verflucht einsam, und oft sehnte er sich einfach nach einer tröstenden Umarmung, einem liebevollen Streicheln, einem zärtlichen Kuss. Natürlich wäre Narcissa ihm lieber gewesen, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen war Allen durchaus akzeptabel.

Mit der Zeit entwickelte sich etwas zwischen ihnen, das einer Freundschaft ähnelte, jedenfalls keine reine Geschäftsbeziehung mehr war. Die Machtverhältnisse waren für eine echte Freundschaft zu ungleich verteilt, aber eine gegenseitige Sympathie erlaubten sie schon.

Natürlich waren sie beide nach Hogwarts gegangen, und obwohl Allen zehn Jahre jünger war als Lucius, hatten sie größtenteils dieselben Lehrer gehabt. Über Schulanekdoten hatten sie sich langsam aneinander herangetastet. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie dann zu anderen Themen übergegangen.

Irgendwann war auch die körperliche Begegnung für Lucius nicht mehr unangenehm gewesen. Er hatte gelernt, sich zu entspannen, Allen bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu vertrauen und seine tiefen Vorurteile gegenüber allem, was mit Homosexualität zu tun hatte, ein Stück weit zu vergessen. Schließlich, in seinem verzweifelten Bedürfnis nach Trost und Nähe, hatte er angefangen, Allen entgegenzukommen, seine Berührungen nicht mehr nur über sich ergehen zu lassen, sondern sie zu erwidern. Es funktionierte, so lange er seinen Verstand ausschaltete. Er konnte Allen küssen, ihn anfassen und streicheln, ohne sich länger vorstellen zu müssen, dass der andere eine Frau war. Allen ließ ihn gewähren und lachte höchstens wohlwollend über seine Ungeschicklichkeit.

Erst durch seine Erfahrungen mit einem anderen Mann wurde Lucius klar, wie wenig zärtlich er mit seiner eigenen Frau gewesen war, wie wenig Rücksicht er auf ihre sexuellen Bedürfnisse genommen hatte – und auf ihre anderen Bedürfnisse. War er ein guter Ehemann gewesen? Ein guter Vater? Wohl eher nicht. Und so, wie es aussah, würde er keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen, seine Fehler wiedergutzumachen.

Er hatte Draco und Narcissa nach seiner Verhaftung nur noch einmal im Gerichtssaal gesehen, aber nicht mit ihnen sprechen können. Monatlich einen kurzen, selbstverständlich zensierten Brief, das war alles, was er ihnen geben konnte. Dabei wusste er, dass sie in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten steckten. Und zwar nur seinetwegen. Auf der einen Seite setzte das Zaubereiministerium sie unter Druck, auf der anderen Seite der Dunkle Lord. Narcissa war längst ein Mitglied des Dunklen Ordens, Draco inzwischen vermutlich auch. Falls nicht, würde er es bald werden. Vielleicht würden sie beide so enden wie er – oder noch schlimmer. Und das alles war allein seine Schuld.

In solchen Momenten der Verzweiflung war Lucius froh, dass es Allen gab. Jemandem, dem er sein Herz ausschütten konnte – entgegen seiner früheren Gewohnheit. Er hatte seine persönlichen Probleme niemals mit anderen Menschen geteilt, nicht einmal mit seiner Frau. Aber Askaban hatte ihn mürbe gemacht, verletzlich. Jetzt brauchte er Hilfe, und konnte sich das zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auch eingestehen.

Und Allen verstand, hörte zu, nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme. Wie ein Freund. Wie ein Liebhaber.

Lucius war nicht schwul, nach wie vor nicht, und würde es nie sein. Er _liebte_ Allen nicht, und er hätte mit Freuden auf den sexuellen Teil ihrer Beziehung verzichtet. Aber er mochte ihn. Er _brauchte_ ihn.

_Ohne Allen wäre ich längst verrückt geworden. Oder ich hätte mich umgebracht. Trotz Narcissa, trotz Draco ..._

SSSSSSS

Lucius wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und erstarrte, als er ein leises Rascheln hörte. Alles in Askaban war leise, alles außer den Wut-, Wahnsinns- und Verzweiflungsausbrüchen der Gefangenen, die aber in der Regel von den schalldichten Wänden verschluckt wurden, und dem Gebrüll der Wärter. Die Tür zu seiner Zelle hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit, völlig lautlos aufzuschwingen, und die Bewacher legten gern einen Stillezauber über sich, so dass er ihre Anwesenheit häufig erst dann bemerkte, wenn sich ein grinsendes Gesicht über ihn neigte oder ein grober Stoß ihn in die Rippen traf.

Eine Hand berührte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihm die Decke vom Gesicht. Lucius blinzelte angestrengt in die plötzliche Helligkeit. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und Erstaunen. Die Gestalt, die sich über ihn beugte, trug nicht das dunkle Blau der Askabanwärter, sondern Schwarz.

Schwarze Robe, schwarzer Umhang, silberne Maske.

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

_Ein Todesser._

Der Todesser musterte ihn durch die Maskenschlitze, schmale jadegrüne Augen, die Lucius nicht einordnen konnte. Der Fremde trat einen Schritt zurück und bedeutete ihm wortlos, zu folgen.

Lucius riss sich die Decke herunter und war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen. Raus aus Askaban, endlich. Raus aus dieser verfluchten weißen Hölle – hinein in die vertraute schwarze Hölle des Dunklen Ordens.

Als er hinter dem fremden Todesser auf den Korridor trat, schlug ihm eisige Kälte entgegen.

 _Dementoren,_ dachte Lucius sofort. _Natürlich. Wie sonst hätten sie in Askaban einbrechen sollen?_

Fasziniert starrte er auf das wundervolle Bild, das sich ihm bot. Drei Wärter lagen regungslos am Boden, ob tot, geschockt oder ihrer Seele beraubt, konnte er nicht erkennen. Ein halbes Dutzend maskierter schwarzer Gestalten wirbelte durch den Gang von Zelle zu Zelle und befreite sämtliche gefangenen Todesser. Von den Dementoren war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, aber Lucius spürte ihre Anwesenheit, war sicher, dass sie sich noch immer in der Festung aufhielten und ihren zerstörerischen Hunger stillten.

Aus der Tür schräg gegenüber von Lucius' Zelle taumelte ein äußerst verwirrt wirkender Rabastan Lestrange. Auf dem Gang standen bereits Remigius Nott und Walden Macnair. Macnair sah Lucius mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, doch er konnte nur die Achseln zucken. Er wusste auch nicht mehr als die anderen.

Ein gellender Triumphschrei ertönte und Rodolphus Lestrange sprang in den Korridor. Der Todesser an Rodolphus' Seite hatte die Maske zurückgeschoben. Lucius erkannte Sean O'Kelly. O'Kelly nickte ihm grinsend zu, ehe er sich der nächsten Zellentür zuwandte und sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes aufsprengte.

Lucius trat einen Schritt vor. Er wollte sehen, wer die reglosen Wärter waren. Doch eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. Lucius drehte sich um und sah seinen Befreier fragend an.

Der fremde Todesser schüttelte warnend den Kopf und hob zur Verdeutlichung leicht den Zauberstab. „Du stehst unter Arrest", sagte er mit gedämpfter, dennoch seltsam rauer Stimme.

Lucius nickte wortlos und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen auf dem Zellengang zu. Offensichtlich war er der Einzige, der hier unter Arrest stand. Morten Mulciber und Augustus Rookwood, die ebenso wie die Lestranges, Nott und Macnair an der gescheiterten Mysteriumsmission teilgenommen hatten, schlenderten lässig auf ihn zu. Keiner von ihren Befreiern schien auf die beiden zu achten.

Ein weiterer Schrei ertönte. Doch diesmal war es kein Triumphschrei.

Ein ungewöhnlich großer und muskulöser Todesser erschien in der Biegung des Korridors. Seine Kapuze hatte er zurückgeschlagen. Wirres, filziges Haar quoll ihm über die Schultern. Er ging halb rückwärts, zog und zerrte einen schreienden, zappelnden Menschen mit sich.

Lucius kannte sie beide. Der Todesser war der Werwolf Fenrir Greyback – sein Opfer war Allen.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in Lucius' Magengegend aus, ein heißes, flüssiges Prickeln. Gleichzeitig legte sich ein Ring aus Eis um sein Herz.

Greyback lachte bellend und warf den Wärter mit solcher Wucht zu Boden, dass Lucius Knochen splittern hörte. Allen schrie erstickt auf. Dann traf ihn ein brutaler Tritt in den Unterleib. Er stöhnte und krümmte sich würgend zusammen.

„Greyback! Nicht!"

Lucius sprang vor und packte den Werwolf am Arm. Greyback bleckte wütend seine gelben Zähne. Doch noch ehe er ein Wort sagen konnte, wurde Lucius von hinten gepackt und neben Allen zu Boden geschleudert. Er rappelte sich sofort wieder hoch, setzte sich auf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ich wollte dich nicht angreifen, Fenrir."

Seine Gedanken rasten. Wie konnte er den Werwolf stoppen? Wenn Greyback einmal Blut geleckt hatte, war er kaum wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Allen hier ist okay, das können die anderen bestätigen!", stieß Lucius hastig hervor „Er hat mir viel geholfen. Er könnte ein wichtiger Kontaktmann für uns werden!"

Greyback grinste böse und leckte sich träge die Lippen. „Für _uns_? Wer ist _uns_? Falls du es noch nicht kapiert hast, Lucius: Du hast hier nichts mehr zu sagen. Deine Meinung interessiert hier keinen." Das fiese Grinsen wurde breiter, und Greyback ließ seine scharfen Zähne sehen. „Obwohl es dich natürlich ehrt, dass du deinen Freier retten willst."

Lucius schluckte und spürte, wie das flüssige Gefühl in seinem Magen auf Unterleib und Beine übergriff.

„Aber bloß, weil du zu einer dreckigen Nutte geworden bist, _Liebste,_ heißt das nicht, dass auch wir anderen käuflich sind. Zumal du nichts zu bieten hast, was mich interessieren würde. Ich steh mehr auf richtige Frauen. Solche mit Brüsten und so."

Lucius richtete einen Hilfe suchenden Blick auf seine Mitgefangenen. Er traf auf Rabastan, der ihn verächtlich lächelnd musterte, auf Dolohow, der sein dreckiges Grinsen mit einer obszönen Geste unterstrich, auf Macnair, der seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Kussmund formte.

_Merlin, sie wissen es. Sie wissen es alle._

Lucius senkte den Blick. Sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham.

Eine klauenartige, haarige Hand schob sich unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn, Greyback ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Jaa, wir wissen es, Lucia, meine Süße. Santaaa Luciaaa ...", trällerte der Werwolf anzüglich.

Dolohow begann, grunzend zu lachen. Die anderen Todesser fielen in sein Lachen ein. Manche summten oder pfiffen auch mit.

Lucius hob hilflos die Hände und ließ seinen Blick hektisch vom einen zum anderen huschen. Jim Avery lachte nicht, sah er. Auch sein Bewacher, groß, schlank, mit strahlend grünen Augen hinter der silbernen Maske, stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und schien das Spektakel ziemlich angewidert zu betrachten.

„Lucius ...", ertönte eine heisere Stimme neben ihm.

Allen sah flehend zu ihm auf. Ein dünner Faden Blut rann aus seinem Mund. Sein Gesicht war unnatürlich bleich und die Augen merkwürdig verschleiert.

 _Innere Verletzungen,_ stellte Lucius' geübter Blick fest. _Wahrscheinlich hat eine gebrochene Rippe die Lunge durchbohrt._

Eine zitternde Hand tastete unsicher nach der seinen.

„Och je, wie niedlich!", höhnte Greyback. „Schaut euch das an! Der Wachhund sucht Trost bei seiner Liebsten ... – Was ist, Lucius? Willst du ihm nicht beistehen in seiner Todesstunde, hm?"

 _Scheiß auf euch,_ dachte Lucius mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. _Scheiß auf euch alle!_

Er lächelte Allen schief an und nahm seine Hand.

Das Lachen der Todesser wurde lauter und gemeiner.

Lucius zwang sich zur Ruhe und sah Greyback direkt in die tückischen kleinen Augen. „Hör zu, Fenrir", sagte er mit möglichst fester Stimme. „Du verdankst mir einiges."

Der Werwolf prustete amüsiert.

Lucius ließ den Blick nervös über die Runde schweifen.

„Viele von euch sind durch meine Fürsprache in den Orden gekommen. Viele von euch habe ich selbst ausgebildet." Er hatte sich nicht völlig im Griff, seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

Sie starrten ihn an, hungrig, grausam. Sie ergötzten sich an seiner Erniedrigung, an seinen verzweifelten Rettungsversuchen, das war offensichtlich.

Frustriert schlug Lucius mit der freien Hand auf den Boden. Es war vorbei, Schluss, aus. Er hatte keinen Einfluss auf das, was mit Allen oder ihm selbst geschah. Er konnte nichts tun. Absolut gar nichts.

Das raue, raspelnde Lachen Greybacks ertönte. Wieder schob der Werwolf ihm die Hand unters Kinn, zwang ihn, aufzusehen. „Du möchtest ihm helfen, deinem Wachhund, deinem Freier?", fragte er mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

Lucius nickte erschöpft.

„Gut. Ich erlaube dir, ihn festzuhalten, während ich seine Kehle zerfetze und sein Blut trinke."

Allgemeines Gelächter.

Lucius starrte Greyback an. Greyback starrte zurück.

_Er meint das ernst. Na schön, verdammt noch mal. Na schön!_

Lucius packte Allen unter den Armen und zog ihn vorsichtig ein Stück weit hoch.

Allen stöhnte. Der Blutfaden an seinem Mund wurde dicker und dunkler.

Lucius sah aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung und blickte rasch auf. Die Todesser, teils in schwarzer Ordenskluft, teils in schmutzig grauer Gefängniskleidung, zogen den Halbkreis um sie enger, drängten sich gierig an sie heran.

Allens Stöhnen wurde lauter, als Lucius sich langsam ganz aufrichtete und den Verletzten mit sich zog.

„Es ist gleich vorbei, Allen. Es wird nicht weh tun, ich verspreche es dir."

Lucius' Blick traf sich mit dem des Werwolfs.

 _Mach mich nicht zum Lügner, Greyback, ich bitte dich!,_ flehte er stumm.

Greyback nickte knapp, als hätte er seine Bitte laut ausgesprochen. Mit seinen Raubtiersinnen nahm er mehr wahr als die meisten Menschen.

Lucius hielt Allen umklammert, der sehr wacklig auf den Beinen war, und drückte ihn fest an sich. Greyback trat auf sie zu und streckte seine Klauenhände nach dem Verletzten aus. Lucius spürte, wie Allen erschauerte, und verstärkte seinen Griff.

„Er wird dir nicht weh tun, Allen", flüsterte er und sah dabei bittend den Werwolf an.

Greyback nickte erneut und leckte sich die Lippen. Ein gieriges Lächeln verzerrte sein Gesicht. „Komm, mein kleiner Wachhund", knurrte er und legte eine Hand an Allens Hals. Den freien Arm schlang er um Lucius' Rücken und zog sie beide zu sich heran. „Merlin, was bin ich heute kultiviert und rücksichtsvoll", gurrte er Lucius ins Ohr. Lucius roch seinen fauligen Atem und rang mit der aufsteigenden Übelkeit. Allen hing schlaff und zitternd in seinen Armen.

„Mach schon, Fenrir!", flüsterte Lucius zornig. „Los doch!"

Die Augen des Werwolfs blitzten auf. Sein Kopf schoss vor und er biss Allen in den Hals, riss ihm die Kehle auf. Ein gurgelnder Schrei ertönte. Lucius spürte das warme Blut über seine Hände fließen. Der Mann in seinen Armen bebte, bäumte sich auf und versuchte fahrig, Greyback abzuwehren, ihn zurückzustoßen. Natürlich tat sein Mörder ihm weh. Doch Allen wurde rasch schwächer, während der Werwolf seinen Mund immer wieder auf die klaffende Wunde drückte und gierig das hervorsprudelnde Blut trank.

Lucius würgte. Er hielt es exakt so lange aus, bis Greyback seine „Mahlzeit" beendet hatte und Allens Körper leblos in seinen Armen hing. Dann taumelte er zurück, ließ seine Bürde fallen und erbrach sich heftig auf den weißen Boden des verfluchten Zauberergefängnisses, der alles aufsaugte und im gleichen, unschuldigen Weiß schimmerte wie zuvor.

 _Vielleicht verschluckt er ja auch Allens Leiche, wenn er nur lange genug liegenbleibt,_ dachte Lucius bitter, während das höhnische Gelächter der Todesser in seinen Ohren klang.

Erschöpft und verzweifelt ließ er sich ganz zu Boden sinken, rollte sich zusammen wie ein todwundes Tier.

„Lucius!"

Ein Fuß traf seinen Rücken.

„He, Lucius!"

_Rodolphus._

„Hätte ich früher gewusst, was für ein erbärmlicher Schwächling du bist ..."

_Rabastan._

Die Lestrange-Brüder zogen ihn grob auf die Füße und zerrten und stießen ihn vorwärts. Durch die grellen weißen Gänge Askabans, über Treppen und lange Korridore ging es nach draußen, auf die felsige Insel, die das Gefängnis beheimatete.

Ein kalter Wind riss an Lucius' dünnen Kleidern. Bleigrau lag der Sommerhimmel über der aufgewühlten Nordsee. Er hörte Möwen kreischen und roch die kühle, salzige Luft.

Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt, das Meer wiederzusehen.

Ein alter Fischkutter lag etwa hundert Meter von der Insel entfernt vor Anker. Mehrere kleine Boote waren am Landungssteg vertäut. Auf eines dieser Boote wurde Lucius gedrängt. Mit ihm fuhren seine ehemaligen Mithäftlinge Rodolphus, Rabastan und Jim Avery senior sowie zwei Bewacher, die hauptsächlich seinetwegen mitzukommen schienen. Der eine war der mit den jadegrünen Augen. Der andere war Amycus Carrow, ein schwerfälliger, fetter und brutaler Typ, den Lucius nicht ausstehen konnte.

Carrow grinste anzüglich, und Lucius war sicher, dass der entsprechende Kommentar nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Lucius, ich dachte immer schon, dass du mit deinen langen Haaren ein hübsches Mädchen abgegeben hättest."

_Typisch Carrow. Platt und witzlos._

Lucius schwieg.

„Was wohl Narcissa dazu sagen wird, dass sie auf einmal mit 'ner Frau verheiratet ist? Oder Draco? Meinst du, dein kleiner Versager freut sich, wenn er plötzlich zwei Mütter hat? Wär' er noch in Hogwarts, hätten wir ihm 'nen Heuler schicken können, dann hätte der Rest der Schule auch was davon gehabt. Aber so ..."

Lucius sah alarmiert auf.

 _Nicht mein Sohn! Bitte nicht!,_ flehte er stumm.

„Was ist mit Draco?!", drängte er leise.

Carrow lachte dröhnend. „Die Frage sollte lieber lauten: Ist er überhaupt noch?"

_Nein. Nicht Draco. Bitte ..._

Sein Entsetzen musste ihm deutlich vom Gesicht abzulesen sein. Carrow und die Lestrange-Brüder brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Neben ihm ballte Avery die Hände zu Fäusten. „Halt dein dreckiges Maul, Amycus!", knurrte er zornig.

Carrow funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du hast's grad nötig, Jim! Ich an deiner Stelle würd' hübsch ruhig sein und _beten_ , dass der dunkle Lord mich am Leben lässt! Du hast schon so idiotisch viele Fehler gemacht, dass dieser hier gut dein letzter gewesen sein könnte."

Avery erbleichte und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Keine Panik", ließ sich die raue Stimme des zweiten Bewachers vernehmen. „Es gibt hier nur einen, der ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten ist" – er drehte sich zu Lucius – „und das bist du, Lucius; tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen."

Lucius nickte knapp.

_Dass ich in Schwierigkeiten bin, ist mir klar, danke._

„Soweit ich weiß", fuhr der Fremde fort, „ist Draco am Leben und unversehrt."

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf.

_Danke ..._

„Bis jetzt. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm eine wichtige Aufgabe anvertraut – ich denke, das wird zu euch durchgesickert sein?"

Lucius nickte. Das war es in der Tat, ja. Selbst nach Askaban gab es Kanäle, die von den Todessern eifrig zur Nachrichtenübermittlung genutzt wurden.

„Draco hat versagt. Er hat es nicht geschafft, Dumbledore zu töten. Unser Herr ist sehr enttäuscht von deinem Sohn."

 _Draco hat versagt. Wie ich. Vielleicht sollte_ ich _anfangen zu beten, dass der Dunkle Lord wenigstens meinen Jungen am Leben lässt._

„Was ist mit Dumbledore?", fragte Lucius müde.

„Tot. Snape hat ihn getötet."

Ihren Mienen nach zu urteilen, hatten die anderen das längst gewusst.

_Scheint so, als wären mir in letzter Zeit Nachrichten nur sehr selektiv mitgeteilt worden._

Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Diesmal wurde es wirklich gefährlich für ihn.

_Dumbledore ist also tot. Das heißt, der Dunkle Lord hat keinen ernst zu nehmenden Gegenspieler mehr. Was wiederum heißt, dass seine Rückkehr zur Macht so gut wie sicher ist._

Früher hätte ihn diese Aussicht in Euphorie versetzt, doch jetzt spürte er nichts als Gleichgültigkeit. Oberflächlich. Er tastete tiefer, und da schlief etwas, etwas, das man nicht wecken durfte: _Angst._ Nackte, elementare _Angst_.

Rasch zog er sich aus den tieferen Schichten seines Selbst zurück. _Angst_ durfte er nicht zulassen. Niemals. Askaban mochte ihn zermürbt, erschöpft und gedemütigt haben, aber wirkliche Angst hatte er dort nie verspürt. Höchstens Resignation. Und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Der Fischkutter war nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Sie gingen längsseits, eine Strickleiter wurde heruntergelassen und einer nach dem anderen enterten sie das Schiff.

Der jadeäugige Todesser wies ihm stumm einen Platz auf dem hinteren Teil des Decks an. Lucius ließ sich auf eine Rolle Tauwerk sinken. Sein Bewacher warf ihm eine alte Decke zu, in die er sich dankbar einhüllte. Ihm war mittlerweile ziemlich kalt in seinen dünnen Gefängniskleidern.

Die anderen zogen sich um, legten schwarze Roben und Umhänge an. Noch nicht die Todesserkluft, nein, aber anständige und angemessene Kleidung. Für ihn war offensichtlich nichts dergleichen vorgesehen.

Lucius starrte apathisch aufs Meer hinaus. Ein paar Möwen hingen schreiend über ihren Köpfen, taumelten, fielen und stiegen mit dem böigen Seewind.

Möwen.

Allen.

 _Allen liebt – Allen_ hat _die Schreie der Möwen geliebt. Freiheit, hat er gesagt. Ihre Schreie bedeuten Freiheit._

Lucius legte den Kopf in die Hände und schloss die Augen. Doch statt willkommener Schwärze erwartete ihn das bleiche Gesicht Allens, einen dünnen Faden Blut im Mundwinkel, die Augen voll Furcht und Schmerz.

_Du hast getötet, Lucius. Oft. Nur ein Toter mehr, nichts weiter. Du bist ein Todesser, verdammt! Du wirst darüber hinwegkommen. Er war kein Freund. Er hat dich nur ausgenutzt. Er war kein Freund. Vergiss ihn!_

Doch das Gesicht verschwand nicht, und jeder Möwenschrei stieß eine Eisnadel in sein Herz.

Lucius hörte einen leisen Wortwechsel, seinen Namen. Er ließ die Hände sinken und wandte den Kopf in Richtung der Sprecher. Es waren Avery und Greyback. Avery wollte offensichtlich zu ihm, aber Greyback hielt ihn zurück.

Der Werwolf spürte Lucius' Blick und sah zu ihm herüber, feindselig, verächtlich.

Auch Avery drehte sich in seine Richtung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Avery machte eine hilflose, entschuldigende Geste.

Lucius nickte matt. Er rechnete es Avery hoch an, dass dieser sich jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal für ihn einsetzte, obwohl er sich damit unter Umständen selbst in Gefahr brachte.

Avery war eine Generation älter als Lucius und hatte dem Orden früher vor allem als Heiler gedient. Er war eng mit Lucius' vor einem Jahr verstorbenen Vater befreundet gewesen. Lucius kannte Avery seit seiner Kindheit, auch wenn ihr Verhältnis auf Grund der Spannungen zwischen Lucius und dessen Vater immer ambivalent gewesen war.

Er lächelte Avery müde zu und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Avery nickte und zog eine Grimasse. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging mit Greyback zu den anderen hinüber.

Nach einer Viertelstunde hatten sie die magischen Schutzbanne, die um Askaban gelegt waren, hinter sich gelassen. Lucius spürte eine kaum merkliche Veränderung der Atmosphäre, ein sachtes Prickeln – dann waren sie durch.

Es dauerte kaum eine Minute und sein Mal begann zu brennen. Er sah fragend zu seinem Bewacher hinüber. Der Mann mit den Jadeaugen bedeutete ihm, aufzustehen. Lucius gehorchte, und der andere nahm ihn beim Arm.

„Du mochtest ihn wirklich, diesen Allen, oder?", fragte der Todesser freundlich. Es war kein Spott in seiner Stimme.

Lucius starrte seinen Bewacher verblüfft an.

„Vergiss ihn lieber. Er ist tot. Er ist in Sicherheit. Um die Lebenden solltest du dich sorgen. Sieh zu, dass du am Leben bleibst, Lucius. Für Draco. Für Narcissa."

 _Wer bist du eigentlich_ _?,_ wollte Lucius fragen.

Doch da disapparierte sein mysteriöser Begleiter mit ihm, und alles versank in brodelnder Schwärze.


	3. Alte Rechnungen

Sie apparierten direkt im Thronsaal des Dunklen Lords – und von einer Sekunde zur anderen sah Lucius sich dem weißen Gesicht und den böse glitzernden Reptilienaugen seines Herrn gegenüber. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich erhoben, er stand nur wenige Meter von Lucius entfernt, und jetzt stürmte er auf ihn zu, die roten Augen regelrecht Funken sprühend vor Zorn und das flache, maskenhafte Gesicht zu einer Grimasse der Wut verzogen. Lucius fühlte sich, als hätte ihn jemand in glühende Lava getaucht, so spürbar war die Hitze des Zorns, die von seinem Herrn ausging. Er kannte ihn seit einem Vierteljahrhundert, doch noch nie hatte Lucius den Dunklen Lord so wütend gesehen.

„Lucius Malfoy!", spuckte der Dunkle Lord hasserfüllt. „Auf die Knie mit dir! Sofort!"

Hastig sank Lucius zu Boden und beugte demütig den Kopf.

„Weg von ihm, Marcus! – _Crucio!"_

Ein mächtiger Schlag traf seine Brust, schleuderte ihn auf den Rücken. Ein wütendes Feuer raste durch seinen Körper, setzte jede einzelne Zelle in Flammen und verbrannte seinen Geist zu Asche. Der Schmerz war allumfassend, unentrinnbar und raubte ihm jeden klaren Gedanken. Es gab nichts mehr in der Welt, nichts außer diesem feurig roten Schmerz, der all sein Fühlen und Wollen in sengender Glut zerfließen ließ.

Dann hörte es auf.

Lucius lag benommen am Boden. Er sah nichts, nur Schwärze, und sein Mund war voll Blut. Seine Knochen und Muskeln ächzten vor Schmerz. Ein wilder Wirbel raste in seinem Kopf umher, und als er ihn zu fassen versuchte, merkte er, dass es seine Gedanken waren.

 _Das war ... heftig,_ dachte Lucius, betäubt und beeindruckt, und versuchte mühsam, sich aufzurappeln. Doch schon wurde er hochgerissen, nicht durch Magie, sondern mit Muskelkraft, und zwar vom Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich.

„Ich sollte dich in Fetzen reißen und über ganz Großbritannien verteilen!", fauchte ihm sein Herr ins Gesicht und schüttelte ihn heftig. „Du solltest mit deinem Leben bezahlen für deinen Mord an einem Teil meiner Seele!"

Lucius riss verblüfft die Augen auf.

_Mord an seiner Seele?!_

„ _Mein Tagebuch!_ Das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle!" Die roten Augen bohrten sich wie Dolche in seinen Geist. „Begreifst du immer noch nicht?! _Das Tagebuch war ein Horcrux!"_

Lucius Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

_Ein Horcrux?! Merlin!  
_

„Ja, _genau_!", zischte der Dunkle Lord. Er bebte vor Wut. „Ein Horcrux! Mein erster Horcrux! Das Ergebnis unendlicher Mühen ... Und du schmeißt ihn weg! Gibst ihn einem dummen kleinen Gör aus diesem Rudel von stinkenden Blutverrätern ... Und jetzt ist er zerstört. Was noch viel schlimmer ist: Harry Potter hat ihn zerstört! Und als wenn das nicht genug wäre: Durch deine Idiotie, deine Arroganz, deine verfluchte Selbstsucht hat Dumbledore von meinen Horcruxen erfahren! Er mag tot sein, aber er hat sein Wissen mit Sicherheit zumindest an einen weitergegeben: an den dreckigen kleinen Potterjungen."

Der Dunkle Lord gab ihm einen heftigen Stoß, schleuderte ihn zurück auf den Boden. Lucius' Ohren klingelten vom hasserfüllten Fauchen seines Herrn.

 _Ich kann wirklich dankbar sein, wenn er mich nur tötet,_ dachte er schreckensstarr. _Merlin, bitte lass' ihn ausrasten und einen_ Avada Kedavra _auf mich schleudern ..._

„Womit wir bei deinem zweiten Versagen wären."

Der Dunkle Lord klang nun deutlich beherrschter. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und starrte Lucius dabei ins Gesicht. Er sah jetzt wirklich frustriert aus.

„Es war so einfach, Lucius", sagte er leise. „So verdammt einfach. Du hattest elf Mann, Lucius, und deine Gegner waren Kinder, sechs Kinder, fünfzehn, sechzehn Jahre alt. Du hattest die Prophezeiung so gut wie sicher! Ein _Accio!,_ und du hättest sie in Händen gehalten." Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und zorniger. „Aber du musstest spielen, deine Macht demonstrieren! Du musstest reden, zeigen wie intelligent und überlegen du im Vergleich zu diesen dämlichen Gören warst, ja?! Du verdammter Idiot! – _Crucio!"_

Diesmal wurde sein Körper auseinandergerissen. Seine Zellen explodierten, das Fleisch löste sich von den Knochen, die krachend zerbarsten. Ein Wirbel aus Farben explodierte vor seinen Augen.

Dann wurde alles schwarz. Aber der Schmerz ließ nicht nach. Er veränderte sich nur, riss zäh und bösartig an jeder Faser seines Körpers, zog und zerrte ihn auseinander, zerfetzte seine Eingeweide – und war verschwunden. Nur sein Echo blieb zurück, ein dumpfes Pochen und Bohren, das Lucius stöhnen ließ.

Diesmal wurde es nicht wieder hell. Lucius' vernebelter Verstand behauptete, dass er die Augen geöffnet haben musste, aber da war nichts als Finsternis.

Sein Gehör funktionierte. Er hörte wirre, erregte Stimmen, die sich näherten, entfernten, näherten ...

Dann war es still, bis auf ein leises Rascheln und das Pochen seines eigenen Herzens, das ihm laut wie eine Trommel in den Ohren klang.

Etwas Kühles legte sich auf seine brennende Stirn. Eine Hand.

„Lucius, kannst du mich hören?"

_Severus._

Lucius versuchte, zu sprechen, brachte aber nur ein raues Krächzen zustande.

Eine Hand schob sich in seinen Nacken und hob seinen Kopf an. Etwas Kaltes, Hartes wurde an seine Lippen gepresst.

„Trink, Lucius. Bitte."

 _So ungewohnt höflich heute, Severus_ _?,_ wollte er sagen, doch sobald er den Mund öffnete, füllte er sich auf mysteriöse Weise mit einer kühlen Flüssigkeit, die ihn zum Husten brachte. Einen Teil zwang Lucius hinunter in seinen Magen. Der Rest geriet in seine Lunge, und er versuchte, ihn krampfhaft wieder hervorzuwürgen. Etwas prickelte in seiner Brust – sofort war der Hustenreiz verschwunden.

Severus legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig zurück auf die Steine. „Es wird gleich besser", flüsterte er, so leise, dass Lucius ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

Tatsächlich kamen allmählich die Farben zurück. Bunte Flecken schwammen vor seinen Augen, nahmen langsam und widerstrebend festere Form an.

Über ihn gebeugt kniete Severus an seiner Seite, und hinter diesem standen fünf weitere Todesser: Avery, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Bellatrix und der immer noch maskierte Unbekannte mit den ungewöhnlich grünen Augen. Sie sahen teils besorgt, teils verächtlich auf ihn herunter.

„Er kommt zu sich, Herr!", verkündete Severus.

Rasche Schritte ertönten. Dann kniete der Dunkle Lord an seiner anderen Seite.

Lucius wich schaudernd zurück, doch sein Herr streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, fuhr ihm mit kalten Fingern über die Stirn. Lucius hielt angstvoll den Atem an.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Lucius?", fragte sein Herr leise. Er klang fast bekümmert. „Du warst ein so hoffnungsvoller junger Mann, als ich dich damals in den Orden aufgenommen habe: intelligent, begabt, ambitioniert, attraktiv, aus einer der besten Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens. Sechsundzwanzig Jahre ist das jetzt her ... Zehn Jahre hast du mir treu gedient, bis zu meinem ... Sturz. Aber dann ... aber dann, Lucius ..."

 _Ich weiß, dass ich versagt habe, Herr_ , versuchte Lucius ihm wortlos mitzuteilen. _Es tut mir leid. Ich verdiene –_

Der Dunkle Lord legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, als ob Lucius laut gesprochen hätte und er ihn am Weiterreden hindern wollte.

Dann fuhr sein Herr fort: „Du hast mich nicht gesucht, als ich _vorübergehend_ besiegt war. Du hast nicht auf die Gerüchte gehört, als ein Schatten von mir sich wieder in Hogwarts gezeigt hatte, zweimal sogar. Du hast einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen, eine ungeheure Dummheit, als du mein Tagebuch, das ich dir in gutem Glauben anvertraut hatte, in die Reichweite Dumbledores brachtest. Du hieltest es nicht für nötig, mich nach meiner Auferstehung über diesen deinen Fehler in Kenntnis zu setzen. Du hast vollkommen versagt, als ich dich mit der Rettung der Prophezeiung beauftragte. Sie ist zerstört worden. Es ist für mich fast unmöglich geworden, etwas über ihren Inhalt in Erfahrung zu bringen. Vielleicht wird dieser dein Fehler in meinem Kampf gegen Harry Potter entscheidend sein – zu meinen Ungunsten. Du hast zehn meiner Leute mit dir nach Askaban gebracht; für ein Jahr musste ich auf die Unterstützung von vielen meiner besten Männer verzichten. Und das auf dem Höhepunkt meines Kampfes gegen Dumbledore."

Er sah Lucius nachdenklich an. „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Lucius?"

 _Tötet mich,_ bat Lucius stumm.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte dünn. „Sterben willst du, Lucius?", fragte er sanft.

_Ja. Ich bitte Euch darum. Gebt mir den Tod._

Sein Herr bannte ihn mit Blicken, schien seine Bitte einen Moment lang ernsthaft zu erwägen.

„Ah nein, das kann ich nicht tun", sagte er endlich. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir erlauben werde, zu sterben." Die vertraute Kälte und Grausamkeit war wieder in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt. „Zumindest nicht so bald. _Sehr lange_ _nicht._ Du hast viel zu bezahlen, Lucius. Das wird _dauern!_ ", zischte er, ehe er geschmeidig aufsprang.

„Severus!"

„Ja, mein Lord?"

„Ich übergebe Lucius deiner ... Obhut. Zeig dein Geschick, Severus. Ich will ihn kriechen sehen. Kriechen! Brich ihn! Mach ihn fertig! Aber lass' ihn am Leben – vorerst. Und jetzt geh und nimm ihn mit. Er verschandelt meinen Thronsaal. – Marcus, du begleitest die beiden."

SSSSSSS

Severus beugte sich stumm über den wieder ohnmächtigen Lucius.

Er hatte seinen ... _Schützling_ auf einem langen schmalen Holztisch platziert – ein unbequemes Lager. Aber der Tisch sollte ja auch nicht bequem sein für den, der darauf lag, er sollte die Arbeit erleichtern. Die Arbeit _an_ Lucius.

_Aber nicht jetzt. Noch nicht. Ein bisschen Zeit gebe ich ihm noch._

Marcus betrat die Zelle, unter dem Arm mehrere Decken. Vor sich ließ er eine große, mit Ornamenten verzierte Holztruhe schweben.

„Danke", sagte Severus knapp.

Marcus Pryde. Ein weiteres Problem. Er musste unbedingt mit dem Dunklen Lord über den jungen Todesser sprechen.

Marcus breitete eine der Decken über Lucius. Eine zweite faltete er zusammen und schob sie dem Bewusstlosen als Kissen unter den Kopf.

_So weich. So dumm. So offensichtlich. Verflucht noch mal!_

Severus sah eine weitere äußerst unangenehme Pflicht auf sich zukommen.

 _Der Dunkle Lord weiß es. Mit Sicherheit weiß er es. Aber er will, dass_ ich _es ihm mitteile. Er traut mir immernoch nicht. Nicht völlig._

Andererseits: Der Dunkle Lord traute niemandem. Er war durch seine Paranoia groß geworden.

Severus seufzte innerlich. Manchmal hasste er seine Arbeit.

„Lucius?" Er schüttelte den Bewusstlosen an den Schultern. Dessen Augenlider flatterten, öffneten sich träge und unwillig.

_Kein Wunder. Wer würde_ __an seiner Stelle_ schon aufwachen wollen._

Die kalten grauen Augen sahen ihn verwirrt und fragend an.

„Du möchtest keine Antwort auf diese Frage, Lucius. Sicher nicht."

Lucius schloss die Augen wieder und stöhnte.

_Willkommen in der Wirklichkeit._

Severus hatte sich diese Situation unzählige Male vorgestellt, sie herbeigesehnt. Er hatte danach gelechzt, Lucius all die Beleidigungen, den Spott, die Ungerechtigkeiten zurückzuzahlen, die er seit seiner Schulzeit durch ihn erlitten hatte. Aber jetzt ... Er freute sich nicht auf seine Aufgabe.

Nun, das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er freute sich nie auf die Folter.

_Aber das ist Lucius Malfoy! Er kommt gleich nach James Potter und Sirius Black!_

Seine beiden größten Feinde waren natürlich erfreulicherweise bereits tot. Aber Lucius folgte ihnen dichtauf auf Severus' persönlicher Hass-Skala.

Und dennoch ...

Als Lucius vorhin nach der zweiten Attacke des Dunklen Lords eine halbe Stunde lang wie tot am Boden gelegen hatte, weder auf _Enervate_ , noch auf verschiedene Wiederbelebungstränke reagierend, war Severus ehrlich erschrocken, fast schon besorgt gewesen.

_Vielleicht habe ich mich einfach zu sehr an Lucius gewöhnt? Vielleicht w_ _ürde mir seine unerfreuliche Gesellschaft sogar fehlen?_

Egal. Wenn er die Sache wider Erwarten nicht genießen konnte, dann würde er sie von der professionellen Seite angehen. Lucius war schließlich nicht der Erste, den er foltern, nicht der Erste, den er brechen sollte. Derzeit hatte Severus in dieser Hinsicht nicht allzu viel zu tun. Wenn sein Herr wieder an der Macht war, würde sich das ändern. Er hatte die erste Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords diesbezüglich noch in lebhafter Erinnerung.

„Scheiße. Severus ..."

„Hallo, Lucius."

Sein Opfer blickte voll Unbehagen zu ihm auf.

„Zu deiner Information: Ich werde Tränke verwenden und Flüche, nichts sonst. Ich werde erst dann aufhören, wenn du dich rückhaltlos unterworfen hast. Und wenn ich sage _rückhaltlos_ , dann meine ich das auch. Nicht aus Kalkül, nicht um der Folter zu entgehen, sondern weil du wirklich den aufrichtigen Wunsch verspürst, dich unserem Herrn zu Füßen zu werfen. Und mir auch, natürlich." Er lächelte dünn. „Gegenwehr bringt nichts, Protest ist zwecklos, Bitten auch. Noch Fragen?"

Lucius schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er war sehr bleich und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Doch plötzlich schien ihm etwas einzufallen. „Severus ... weißt du etwas über Draco?", fragte er leise.

„Darüber darf ich dir nichts sagen."

_Tut mir leid, Lucius. Ehrlich._

In dieser Hinsicht hätte er seinen alten Rivalen wirklich gerne beruhigt, aber der Dunkle Lord hatte es ihm ausdrücklich verboten.

Lucius schloss resigniert die Augen. Dann bemerkte er die Decke, das Kissen. „Und was soll _das_?", fragte er bitter. „Willst du dich über mich lustig machen?"

Marcus trat an den Tisch. Die Maske hatte er abgenommen, den Umhang samt Kapuze beiseite gelegt. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er undeutlich. „So war das nicht gemeint."

Lucius starrte ihn überrascht an. „Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?! Seit wann bist du ein Todesser?!" Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Das warst du vorhin in Askaban, oder?"

Marcus nickte stumm.

„Severus, schick ihn raus! Bitte!"

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann. Er ist auf ausdrücklichen Befehl des Dunklen Lords hier."

Severus wäre es ebenfalls lieber gewesen, wenn Marcus sich nicht mit ihnen in einem Raum befunden hätte.

_Besser noch, er hätte sich nie mit dem Orden eingelassen ..._

Lucius schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Das macht er mit Absicht. Er weiß genau, dass wir mit den Prydes befreundet sind."

Das Wir umfasste in diesem Fall auch Severus. Hraban, der Bruder von Marcus' Vater, war Lucius' bester Freund gewesen. Die beiden waren zusammen aufgewachsen. Aber Hraban war auch noch etwas anderes gewesen: Severus' große Liebe.

Hraban hatte sein Leben im Ersten Krieg verloren, kaum dass er und Severus sich gefunden hatten. Er war gestorben, weil er Lucius mit seinem eigenen Körper vor einem heranrasenden Fluch geschützt hatte. Severus würde Lucius das nie vergeben.

„Marcus", bat Lucius eindringlich, „versprich mir wenigstens, dass du meiner Frau nichts von dem erzählst, was du hier sehen wirst."

_Das wird er nicht. Verlass dich drauf._

„Ich versprech's", sagte Marcus. Seine Stimme klang noch rauer als gewöhnlich.

 _Er ist jetzt schon mit den Nerven am Ende. Und Lucius ..._ _meine Güte, er sieht völlig fertig aus. Askaban hat ihm nicht gut getan. Er hat heute schon zweimal um etwas_ gebeten.

„Könnte ich ... könnte ich nicht wenigstens von diesem verdammten Tisch runter?", fragte Lucius nervös.

_Dreimal._

„Ich fühle mich wie eine Laborratte."

Lucius sah ihn flehend an.

_Oh nein, so fangen wir gar nicht erst an._

„Erstens: _Ich_ bestimme hier die Regeln", entgegnete Severus kalt. „Zweitens: Du _bist_ eine Laborratte. Ich werde alles Mögliche an dir ausprobieren, mit dem ich momentan experimentiere. Und jetzt: Ende der Fragestunde, Ende der Schonzeit."

Mit einem Ruck zog er Lucius die Decke weg, dann das Kissen.

„Bind' ihn fest", wandte er sich an Marcus.

Severus beugte sich über seinen Tränkekoffer.

_Was haben wir denn Schönes ..._

Der Vorteil _dieser_ Tränke war, dass sie dem Opfer keinen wirklichen körperlichen Schaden zufügten – sie spiegelten ihn nur vor, erzeugten Halluzinationen und Schmerzempfindungen von solcher Intensität, dass sie die physische Folter an Wirksamkeit weit übertrafen. Natürlich gab es auch andere Tränke, solche, die tatsächlich Verheerungen im Körper eines Menschen anrichteten. Aber Severus bevorzugte Halluzinogene. Er fand sie schlicht eleganter. Auch die Folterflüche, die er für den eigenen Gebrauch entwickelte, täuschten Schmerz nur vor und beschädigten den Körper des „Klienten" nicht.

Für das Opfer machte es im Grunde keinen Unterschied. Meist wirkte es sogar beängstigender, wenn es keine erkennbare Quelle der Qual, keine sichtbaren Verletzungen gab, wenn der Schmerz aus dem eigenen Körper zu entstehen schien.

Der Vorteil von Severus' Methode war, dass durch sie keine bleibenden physischen Schäden entstanden, weshalb der Dunkle Lord ihn vor allem in Fällen einsetzte, in denen er Wert auf die weitere Verwendbarkeit des zu Folternden legte. Dem stand allerdings entgegen, dass Geist und Seele des Opfers nach der Folter meist irreparabel beschädigt waren. Ein Problem, für das Severus bis jetzt noch keine Lösung gefunden hatte. Aber er arbeitete daran.

Severus strich zärtlich über die Flaschen. Dann griff er eine kleine, bauchige und hielt sie ans Licht. Der Inhalt schillerte in einem beunruhigenden Farbspiel zwischen grellgrün und silber.

_Der Angsttrank._

Ein Standardmittel, jetzt in neuer, verbesserter Rezeptur. Das Gift der grünen Mamba und möglichst reines Blei waren die wichtigsten Zutaten. Das Zeug hatte eine durchschlagende Wirkung. Genau das Richtige, um einen Menschen mürbe zu machen, mürbe, angreifbar und empfänglich für alle Arten von Suggestionen.

_Dann wollen wir mal ..._

Marcus hatte Lucius inzwischen auf dem Tisch festgeschnallt. Arme und Beine wurden von jeweils mehreren magisch verstärkten Gurten gehalten.

_Marcus ist ja bleicher als Lucius ..._

Und so sollte er effizient arbeiten? Mit einem Assistenten, dessen Hände vor Nervosität zitterten und der aussah, als ob er sich gleich erbrechen müsste?

Severus seufzte innerlich und nahm eine weitere Flasche aus der Kiste. Er zauberte einen Becher mit Wasser und ließ fünf Tropfen aus der Flasche hineinfallen.

„Komm her."

Folgsam trat Marcus an seine Seite.

„Trink' das, bevor wir anfangen."

Marcus' Augen weiteten sich angstvoll.

Severus konnte ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Das ist für deine flatternden Nerven, _Mr Pryde._ Es beruhigt und macht dich etwas weniger ... sensibel."

Mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf Severus leerte der junge Mann den Becher.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich würde dir einen Foltertrank verabreichen?"

_Werde ich?_

Severus wartete ein paar Minuten, bis Marcus wieder etwas Farbe bekommen und sein hektischer Atem sich beruhigt hatte.

„Gut. Los geht's", sagte Severus endlich.

Sie traten von beiden Seiten des Tisches an Lucius heran. Marcus hob den Kopf ihres Opfers hoch, Severus hielt ihm einen Becher mit dem verdächtig schimmernden Angsttrank an die Lippen.

Wie erwartet, verweigerte Lucius die Kooperation und presste die Zähne fest aufeinander.

Nun, kein Problem. Es ging auch anders.

„Wie du willst."

Severus hielt ihm mit einer Hand die Nase zu. Als Lucius schließlich nach Luft schnappen musste, kippte er ihm den Trank in den Mund. Lucius keuchte und würgte. Natürlich hatte mindestens die Hälfte der Flüssigkeit den falschen Weg genommen. Severus korrigierte das, indem er leicht mit dem Zauberstab über Hals und Brust seines Opfers fuhr und den heimtückischen Trank magisch aus seiner Lunge in die Blutbahn sickern ließ. Das krampfhafte Husten verebbte.

Lucius starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Furcht flackerte in den grauen Augen, ein kaltes, unruhiges Feuer.

_Jetzt heißt es warten ..._

Severus war gespannt, was Lucius ihm zeigen würde. Selbstverständlich hatte jeder Mensch andere Ängste. Es gab eine elementare Furcht, die sie alle teilten, körperliche Ängste, die so tief saßen, dass eine Kontrolle kaum möglich war. Erstickungsangst, zum Beispiel. Aber daneben besaß jeder ein faszinierendes Spektrum eigener Ängste, ein schillerndes Kaleidoskop der persönlichen Traumata, Verletzungen und Phobien. Lucius würde seine Seele vor ihm bloßlegen – und Severus hungerte darauf.

Konzentriert starrte er auf sein Opfer herab, bohrte seinen Geist in die fremde Seele hinein.

Lucius' Atem wurde rascher. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich.

„Marcus."

Der junge Todesser hatte die Hände fest um die Tischkante gekrallt. Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen und blickte Severus flehentlich an.

„Das ist eine gute Gelegenheit, Legilimentik zu üben. Lucius ist momentan nicht in der Lage, sich zu schützen. Du kannst in seinem Geist und seiner Seele lesen wie in einem offenen Buch."

Marcus' Gesicht nahm einen ungesund gelblichen Ton an. Mit sichtlichem Widerwillen hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Stirn ihres keuchenden Opfers. „ _Legilimens_ ", flüsterte er unglücklich.

Severus brauchte keinen Zauberstab, nicht, wenn sein Gegenüber so ungeschützt war, dass man ihm die Gedanken förmlich vom Gesicht ablesen konnte. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf den fremden Geist, darauf, in die Gedanken und Gefühle des anderen einzudringen.

Schon stiegen Bilder auf, langsam, träge. Sie verweilten quälend lange in Lucius' Bewusstsein. Die Wirkung des Trankes ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit, die bedrohlichen Erinnerungen und Fantasien zu unterdrücken.

Das Erste, was Severus sah, war ein großer, spärlich beleuchteter Raum, dann ein Korridor, der sich ins Unendliche zu erstrecken schien ... Lucius lief und lief, ewig, endlos.

Doch dann, schlagartig, verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen, fiel, fiel immer tiefer, immer schneller, und an ihm wirbelten andere vorbei. Menschen ohne Gesichter – eine formlose weiße Masse war da, wo ein Gesicht hätte sein sollen. Sie trudelten und taumelten nackt durch die Nacht. Ihre Körper waren schrecklich entstellt und verstümmelt. Plötzlich streckten sie die Arme nach ihm aus, tasteten blind und bösartig nach seinem lebendigen Leib.

Und dann hatten sie Gesichter. Alle trugen die Züge von Draco oder Narcissa. Aber sie hatten keine Augen, nur leere, blutige Höhlen, und ihr Antlitz war zerschnitten, verzerrt von Angst und Schmerz.

Noch während er sie anstarrte, unfähig, den Blick abzuwenden, begannen sie zu verwesen, zu verfaulen. Das Fleisch löste sich von ihren Knochen, und als er verzweifelt die Hände nach einem dieser zerstörten Gesichter ausstreckte, da zerfloss es unter seinen Fingern ...

Dann floss etwas anderes über seine Hände, warm, dickflüssig. Blut. Blut in unendlichen Strömen. Blut, das aus einer zerfetzten Kehle quoll. Zwei von Schmerz verdunkelte braune Augen starrten ihn anklagend an. Doch es gab kein Gesicht zu den Augen, keinen Körper. Das Blut wurde mehr, immer mehr, sammelte sich in einer Pfütze zu seinen Füßen, stieg höher, bis zu seinen Knöcheln, Knien, seinen Hüften, seinem Hals, schlug über ihm zusammen, erstickte ihn, während er röchelnd um Luft rang ...

Dann Weiß. Nichts als eine leere, weiße Fläche, aus der sich erst nach und nach die Konturen eines Raumes schälten, eines Raumes, der vollkommen weiß war, nur einen Tisch, einen Stuhl und eine Pritsche enthielt, auch diese in gleißend aggressivem Weiß.

Das Bild blieb lange gespenstisch unbewegt und still. Dann kippte es plötzlich, und Severus sah Lucius. Er stand aufrecht, die Hände um die Tischkante gekrampft, sein Gesicht voll Ekel, Schmerz und Wut. Er war nackt, er war nicht allein, und das, was die anderen beiden Männer mit ihm anstellten, war ...

 _Interessant._ Äußerst _interessant._

Nach dieser Szene kamen andere, nicht weniger interessante.

Marcus hatte längst seinen Zauberstab sinken lassen. Er war zwei Schritte zurückgewichen und starrte Severus mit unverhohlener Abneigung an.

Severus scherte sich nicht darum. Was er hier sah, lieferte ihm hervorragende Ansatzpunkte für sein weiteres Vorgehen.

Er wusste natürlich, dass diese Dinge in Askaban vorkamen, so wie sie auch in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords geschahen. Aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lucius so unter den Vergewaltigungen gelitten hatte, dass die Erinnerung daran alle anderen Ängste überlagerte.

Nach einer ziemlich langen Zeit wurde das Weiß wieder dominant, löschte alles andere aus und blieb unverändert in Lucius' Geist stehen, eine grelle, tote Fläche, vollkommen trostlos und kalt.

Schließlich ließ die Wirkung des Trankes nach, und Lucius tauchte allmählich aus den Abgründen seines Unterbewusstseins auf.

Seine Augen hatten einen leeren Ausdruck. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl. Noch immer hielt ihn das Echo seiner Ängste gefangen.

_Eine gute Gelegenheit für einen ersten Versuch._

„Lucius, kannst du mich verstehen?", fragte Severus sanft.

Lucius nickte schwach.

„Du möchtest nicht, dass diese Träume wiederkommen, oder?"

Lucius schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Es liegt allein an dir, Lucius. Du kannst es jederzeit beenden. Probieren wir es doch einfach einmal aus. Sprich mir nach: Ich bin ein Haufen Doxymist, nicht wert, den Boden zu küssen, auf dem der Dunkle Lord geht."

Lucius' Mundwinkel zuckten. Das Leben kehrte in seine Augen zurück.

Dann sprach er, wesentlich lauter und klarer, als Severus erwartet hatte: „Du bist ein Haufen Doxymist, nicht wert, den Boden zu küssen, auf dem der Dunkle Lord geht."

_Aha, wir haben also noch Kraft für Ironie und Spott?! Das müssen wir unbedingt ändern ..._

Mit unbewegtem Gesicht sah Severus auf sein Opfer herab.

„Wie du willst, Lucius. Ganz wie du willst", sagte er leise, drehte sich brüsk um und verließ gemeinsam mit dem widerstrebenden Marcus den Kerker.

SSSSSSS

Lucius versuchte instinktiv, zurückzuweichen, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, doch die Fesseln hinderten ihn daran. Schon diese leichte Bewegung und Berührung jagte eine Welle der Pein durch seinen Körper. Gegen seinen Willen entrang sich ein Stöhnen seiner Kehle.

„Heee, ganz ruhig!", klang eine nervöse Stimme an sein Ohr. „Ich bin's, Marcus."

_Es gibt tatsächlich noch gute Nachrichten ..._

Er kämpfte mit seinen bleischweren Lidern, zwang seine widerwilligen Augen, sich zu öffnen.

Er sah nichts als grauen Nebel. Die Hand, nein, zwei Hände machten sich an seinen Fesseln zu schaffen. Die Gurte um seinen rechten Arm lockerten sich.

Schritte. Rascheln.

Die Hände befreiten seinen anderen Arm, dann die Beine.

Lucius versuchte, das rechte Bein zu bewegen. Tausend Nadeln bohrten sich in seine Muskeln. Ein Blitz schoss seine Wirbelsäule hoch und explodierte in seinem Kopf. Er hörte sich schreien.

„Bleib' liegen! Beweg' dich nicht!"

Die Hände strichen über sein Bein, begannen, die verkrampften Muskeln zu massieren, das gestockte Blut zum Fließen zu bringen. Erst tat es höllisch weh, dann ebbte der Schmerz ab und wurde zu einem dumpf vibrierenden Pochen.

_Verflucht, wie lange habe ich hier gelegen?! Und was ist zuletzt passiert? Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht erinnern ..._

Marcus wandte sich dem zweiten Bein zu. Dann holte er Lucius' Arme zurück ins Leben.

Langsam wurde der Nebel vor seinen Augen dünner, durchsichtiger.

Eine Hand schob sich unter seinen Kopf. Ein Becher wurde an seine Lippen gedrückt.

_Nein!_

Lucius zuckte heftig zurück, stieß dabei die stützende Hand fort und prallte unsanft mit dem Tisch zusammen.

„Es ist nur Wasser. Wirklich, ich schwör's!" Die raue Stimme zitterte.

Wieder schob sich die Hand unter seinen Kopf, drückte ihn behutsam nach oben. Lucius blinzelte die letzten Nebelschleier weg, schielte in den Becher und schnupperte misstrauisch.

_Scheint harmlos zu sein._

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Marcus. Der junge Mann war bleich, fast grau im Gesicht. In seinen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig.

_Ziemlich empfindsam. Vielleicht nicht ganz der richtige Platz für ihn, hier bei uns._

Vorsichtig flößte Marcus ihm den Inhalt des Bechers ein.

_Wasser. Tatsächlich. Erstaunlich._

„Danke", sagte Lucius matt.

Tief in seinem Bewusstsein lauerte noch immer die nackte Panik, die Severus' Foltertrank aus ihrem Dornröschenschlaf geküsst hatte. Doch Lucius zwang sie zurück, weiter und weiter, bis sie nur noch ein Flüstern war.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er in Askaban in einem permanenten Angstzustand gelebt hatte. Er war emotional so abgestumpft, dass er das Gefühl als Resignation, als Apathie klassifiziert hatte. In Wirklichkeit war es hoch konzentrierte Angst gewesen, das war ihm jetzt klar.

„Kann ich ... kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

_Verdammt, was will der Kerl eigentlich von mir?!_

„Was soll das?!", fragte Lucius mit all der Schärfe, die er in seinem erschöpften Zustand aufbringen konnte – immerhin ausreichend, dass sein Wohltäter sichtbar zusammenzuckte.

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen ...", erwiderte Marcus leise, während er Lucius verunsichert ansah.

„Wozu, verdammt noch mal?!" Lucius spürte Zorn in sich aufwallen. „Du machst es mir nicht leichter dadurch. Im Gegenteil!" Seine Stimme war brüchig und unsicher, und das machte ihn noch wütender. „Was soll das Ganze? Bist du ein Todesser oder nicht?! Gewöhn dir deine Humanitätsduselei lieber ab, sonst hast du hier keine Zukunft!"

Marcus starrte ihn schockiert an. „Aber" –

„Nein, Marcus, nein, verdammt noch mal!" Lucius rang verärgert mit den bohrenden Schmerzen, die sich jetzt hinter seinen Augen entfalteten wie eine böse Blume. „Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist! Vergiss dein Mitleid, hör auf, um mich rumzuglucken – oder du wirst auch in diesen Kerkern enden."

„Aber er weiß es nicht!", verteidigte Marcus sich erregt. „Severus wird nicht" –

Lucius lachte bitter. „Er wird, verlass dich drauf, er wird! Und selbst, wenn er dich nicht verrät – der Dunkle Lord wird es wissen. Du selbst wirst es ihm sagen. Deine Gefühle sind so offensichtlich, dass er dazu nicht einmal Legilimentik braucht."

„Aber ... Du bist ein Freund, ich kann doch nicht ..."

„Doch, du kannst. Und du musst! Was meinst du wohl, was ich tun würde, wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht wären? Ich würde sagen: ‚Tut mir leid, aber so ist das Leben; du oder ich, sorry.' – und würde dich foltern wie jeden anderen auch."

_Und das ist die Wahrheit. Leider._

Marcus schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben", sagte Lucius leise. „Ich habe es oft genug getan. Und ich empfehle dir _dringend,_ es genauso zu machen."

Er schloss erschöpft die Lider. In seinem ganzen Körper bohrte und pochte es. Am Schlimmsten waren die kleinen Dolche, die mit dem Licht durch seine Augen stachen und in sein Gehirn drangen. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte seine Haut und ließ ihn frösteln. Trotzdem war da eine schwelende Glut in seinem Inneren, die ihm das Gefühl gab, sich mit jedem Atemzug ein Stück weiter aufzulösen.

Rascheln. Ein Luftzug. Eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn, auf seinen Wangen. Marcus strich ihm sacht übers Gesicht.

_Der Junge hat Nerven. Ich sage ihm, dass ich jederzeit bereit wäre, ihn zu foltern, und er versucht im Gegenzug, mich zu trösten._

„Na schön", murmelte Lucius widerwillig. „Na schön, du hast gewonnen. Bring' dich um, wenn du unbedingt willst. Idiot."

Marcus ging nicht weiter auf seine Provokationen ein.

„Ich habe dir Decken mitgebracht. Severus ist weg. Er sagt, ich soll dich ein paar Stunden schlafen lassen."

„Severus, der Menschenfreund", spottete Lucius. „Marcus, er weiß genau, dass er mich umso schneller kriegt, je größer der Kontrast ist. Schöne lange Pausen, damit meine ... _Vorfreude_ auf die nächste Runde sich richtig entwickeln kann. Einen netten, fürsorglichen Narren an meiner Seite, damit der Kontrast zu ihm umso deutlicher wird. Permanenter Schmerz stumpft ab. Ununterbrochene Angst macht irgendwann wahnsinnig. Das will er nicht. Er will bewusste Unterwerfung. Die bekommt er nur, wenn er die Abwechslung pflegt."

Marcus schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Seine ganze Haltung drückte Abwehr aus.

„Mann, Marcus, Severus und ich haben nichts anderes gemacht während der ersten Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords! Unsere Leute hatten Wetten auf uns laufen: Wem gelingt es zuerst, den Gefangenen zu brechen, wer kann sein Opfer länger am Leben halten, wer erfindet den interessantesten Folterfluch ...? – Ja, sieh mich nur an! Warum, zum Henker, hast du dich mit dem Dunklen Lord eingelassen? Ihr wart doch sicher! Er hat eure Familie geschätzt. Unauffällige, untadelige Unterstützer, mit beiden Beinen fest in der etablierten Zauberergesellschaft verankert. Ihr wart doch wertvoll für ihn, gerade _weil_ ihr nicht im Orden wart! Warum hat er dich gedrängt, einzutreten?"

„Hat er nicht. _Ich_ habe um Aufnahme in den Orden gebeten." Marcus sprach jetzt sehr leise und klang ziemlich unglücklich.

„ _Gebeten_?! Und du bist nicht einmal in der Lage, beim Foltern _zuzusehen,_ ohne dass dir schlecht wird? Wie naiv bist du eigentlich?"

_Oder hat etwa ..._ _? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Oder ... vielleicht doch?_

Lucius stemmte sich mühsam auf den Ellenbogen hoch und musterte den jungen Todesser scharf. „Marcus! Sag mir nicht, dass dieser schlammblutvernarrte alte Idiot dahintersteckt!"

In Marcus' Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel. „Was ... was meinst du damit?" Lucius hörte deutlich, dass er seine Stimme nur mühsam beherrschte.

„Oh, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Lucius war ehrlich entsetzt. „Dumbledore muss geahnt haben, dass Severus für ihn verloren war – und da hat er versucht, dich als neuen Spion einzuschleusen. Dich! Ausgerechnet! Du und dein kleiner Bruder Danny, ihr seid so ziemlich die Letzten, die ich mir hier bei uns im Orden vorstellen kann."

_Danny, der Heiler, Marcus, der Träumer ..._

„Marcus! Bist du verrückt geworden? Du kannst den Dunklen Lord nicht täuschen! Niemals! Nicht einmal Severus hätte das gekonnt – wäre er jemals wirklich Dumbledores Spion gewesen."

Die Augen des jungen Mannes weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Aber das kann nicht sein! Er weiß es doch! Er weiß, dass ich für Dumbledore und den Phönixorden spionieren soll. Er selbst hat mich ja beim Dunklen Lord eingeführt ..."

_Du bist tot. Tot. Du hast es nur noch nicht gemerkt._

„Marcus. _Er_ _weiß es._ Wenn Severus es weiß, dann weiß es auch der Dunkle Lord. Severus hat nie die Seiten gewechselt. _Nie!_ Er hat Dumbledore sechzehn Jahre lang zum Narren gehalten. Als er sich noch während der ersten Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords an Dumbledore wandte, ihm anbot, zum Spion zu werden, da geschah das auf ausdrücklichen Befehl. – Albus war ein Dummkopf. Ein Menschenfreund. Ein Idealist. Er hat mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt."

Lucius sah Marcus kopfschüttelnd an. „Und auch du wirst mit deinem Leben bezahlen. Aber ich fürchte, ein _Avada Kedavra_ wird er dir nicht gönnen. Zumindest nicht so bald."

Marcus lehnte bleich an der Kerkerwand, die Hände in seine Robe verkrallt.

Lucius richtete sich mühsam auf. Das Bild vor seinen Augen schwankte einen Moment, dann stand es still. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schob er seine schmerzenden Beine an den Tischrand, ließ sie über die Kante gleiten. Wie in Trance kam Marcus auf ihn zu, packte ihn bei den Armen und half ihm vom Tisch herunter. Beinah wäre Lucius gestürzt, doch Marcus stützte ihn, half ihm bis zur Wand, an der Lucius sich aufatmend niedergleiten ließ.

Fahrig öffnete Marcus das Bündel, das er für Lucius mitgebracht hatte, und breitete zwei dicke Wolldecken übereinander am Boden aus. Eine weitere legte er Lucius um die Schultern.

_Albus, du bist ein solcher Narr ... Schau ihn dir an, diesen lieben, dummen Jungen. Wie konntest du nur?! Albus, sobald ich tot bin, mache ich mich auf die Suche nach dir. Ich werde dir deinen faltigen alten Hals umdrehen, das schwöre ich dir – falls du noch einen hast, natürlich._

„Danke." Lucius zog sich schwerfällig auf die Decken hinüber und klopfte einladend neben sich. „Setz dich doch, bitte. Bevor du umfällst."

Wie betäubt ließ Marcus sich neben ihn sinken.

„So. Und jetzt hör mir zu!", sagte Lucius eindringlich. „Ich kenne den Dunklen Lord seit fast dreißig Jahren. Du hast keine Chance, mit dem Leben davonzukommen. Absolut gar keine."

Marcus schluckte krampfhaft.

„Das Einzige, was du jetzt noch tun kannst, ist, unseren Herrn zu besänftigen. Sobald Severus zurückkommt, sprichst du ihn an. Sag ihm, dass du weißt, dass der Dunkle Lord über deinen Verrat informiert ist. Bitte ihn, für dich zu vermitteln. Er mag dich. Er wird tun, was er kann."

Marcus starrte ihn ungläubig an.

_Ach Junge, wenn du wüsstest ... Wenn ich die Augen zusammenkneife, während ich dich anschaue, dann sehe ich meinen besten Freund, der f_ _ür immer zweiundzwanzig sein wird. Nur deine Augenfarbe, die passt nicht. Und was Severus sieht, wenn du vor ihm stehst und ihn mit Hrabans Mund anlächelst ..._

Lucius lachte leise und nicht sehr fröhlich.

„Ja ja, er mag dich; das meine ich ernst. Ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange – tatsächlich kenne ich ihn, seit er in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde –", Lucius lachte erneut, „und ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er einem verstörten Menschen von sich aus einen Beruhigungstrank verabreicht. Eine spontane Ohrfeige entspricht ihm eher. – Also, rede mit ihm. Und wenn du vor dem Dunklen Lord stehst, lüg' ihn nicht an. _Niemals._ Unter keinen Umständen. Vielleicht, falls du Glück hast, wird er dich nur töten. Und wenn ich _nur_ sage, dann meine ich das auch so. Du hast erlebt, wie er gegen mich gewütet hat – und ich habe Fehler gemacht, keinen Verrat begangen. Und ... er ist noch lange nicht fertig mit mir ..."

SSSSSSS

 _Kein guter Tag heute. Für keinen von uns dreien,_ dachte Severus grimmig, als er die Treppe zu den Kerkern herabstieg und auf die hinterste Tür des dämmrigen Ganges zusteuerte. Sie öffnete sich lautlos für ihn.

„Marcus! Komm mit!"

Da saßen die beiden doch tatsächlich nebeneinander am Boden, gemütlich auf Decken gelagert als wären sie bei einem Picknick, und Lucius hatte allen Ernstes den Arm um Marcus gelegt ...

„Lucius! Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihm! Sofort!"

Marcus sah erschrocken zu Severus auf. Lucius hob beschwichtigend die Hände und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Irritiert sah Severus wieder zu Marcus hinüber. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes war kreidebleich. Seine Augen waren gerötet und leuchteten in einem noch intensiveren Grün als sonst.

 _Er hat geweint,_ erkannte Severus beunruhigt.

Er nagelte Lucius mit Blicken fest.

_Was ist passiert? Sag's mir, los!_

„Auch in dir kann man manchmal lesen wie in einem offenen Buch, Severus", kommentierte Lucius mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, wie die Dinge für ihn stehen. Das ist los."

„Severus", erklang Marcus' heisere, kaum merklich zitternde Stimme. „Lucius hat mir gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass ich als Spion für den Phönixorden arbeite. Hilf mir, bitte. Ich will nicht hier unten sterben. Bitte!"

_Zu spät. Viel zu spät._

„Ich komme eben vom Dunklen Lord", erwiderte Severus – sachlich, emotionslos. „Selbstverständlich weiß er es. Er wusste es schon, bevor du überhaupt um Aufnahme gebeten hattest. – Manche Leute sind einfach zu unvorsichtig in der Wahl ihrer Vertrauten", ergänzte er spöttisch.

Marcus starrte ihn an, offenbar fassungslos über so viel Zynismus.

„Ich habe für dich getan, was ich konnte. Ich habe erreicht, dass ich dich verhören darf. – Nein, nicht wie du denkst!", setzte er rasch hinzu, als die Augen des jungen Todessers sich vor Angst weiteten. „Nicht wie bei Lucius ... Der Dunkle Lord will nicht, dass ich dich breche. Er will lediglich alles an Informationen über Dumbledore, den Phönixorden und so weiter, was du uns geben kannst – obwohl da nicht viel Neues für ihn herauskommen dürfte. Hätte er erwartet, wichtige Informationen von dir zu bekommen, dann hätte er nicht so lange mit dir gespielt."

Marcus machte eine ungläubige Geste.

„Oh doch, das hat er, Marcus. Er hat genossen, wie du unter deinen Aufgaben gelitten hast. Er hat sich alles haarklein von mir zeigen lassen, dein ganzes mitleiderregend peinliches Getue mit den Gefangenen, deine mühsam kontrollierten Panik- und Ekelattacken, wenn du Gewalt und Folter mit ansehen musstest ... Und was ich ihm nicht liefern konnte, das hat er sich von anderen geholt. – Nein, ich werde dich befragen, ohne Folter, denn du wirst mir _freiwillig_ alles, was für den Dunklen Lord von Bedeutung sein könnte, mitteilen. Was er danach mit dir vorhat, weiß ich nicht. Soweit ich darauf Einfluss habe, werde ich mich aber bemühen, dein Ende rasch und schmerzlos zu gestalten."

Marcus war während seiner kurzen Ansprache immer grauer im Gesicht geworden. Nun stand er langsam und steif auf, nickte Lucius kurz zu und trat, mechanisch wie eine Puppe, an Severus' Seite.

„Adieu, Marcus", sagte Lucius leise. „Danke. Und viel Glück."

„Los, komm mit." Severus Stimme war kalt, seine Augen leer und mitleidlos, als er den jungen Mann am Arm packte und aus der Zelle führte.

SSSSSSS

„Trink!" Severus beugte sich über Lucius und hielt ihm einen Becher an den Mund.

Lucius presste krampfhaft die Lippen aufeinander.

Seit Tagen ging das jetzt schon so. Severus benutzte ihn als Versuchsobjekt für die verschiedensten Tränke und Flüche, kleine Neuentwicklungen, auf die der verdammte Bastard sehr stolz zu sein schien.

Wenigstens war Marcus nicht mehr dabei.

_Hoffentlich lebt er noch ..._

_Nein, falsch. Hoffentlich ist er tot._

„Tu, was ich dir befehle!"

Er schüttelte stur den Kopf.

Noch hatte er seinen Stolz. Er würde sich nicht so leicht brechen lassen. Was immer Severus ihm diesmal für ein widerliches Gebräu verabreichen wollte, er würde es nicht freiwillig schlucken.

Ganz langsam ließ Severus sich vor ihm in die Hocke sinken, bis ihre Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe waren.

_Immerhin hat er mich von dem verfluchten Tisch runtergeholt._

Der Blick der schwarzen Augen bohrten sich mit fast schmerzhafter Intensität in die seinen.

„Lucius, _sei nicht so dumm._ Du weißt selbst am besten, dass dein Widerstand nichts bringt. Du machst es dir nur noch schwerer dadurch."

Hörte er da eine Spur von Mitgefühl in Severus' Stimme? Nein, unmöglich, der Kerl hatte keine Gefühle. Zumindest keine freundlichen – und schon gar nicht für ihn.

Lucius schwieg verbissen.

Severus sandte einen gereizten Blick in Richtung Kerkerdecke.

„Das tut mir jetzt _wirklich leid_ , Lucius", zischte er dann, packte in Lucius' langes Haar und zwang ihm mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Statua!"

Augenblicklich gefror Lucius in der unangenehmen Position, die Severus ihm aufgezwungen hatte. Er konnte keinen Muskel regen, nicht einmal die Augen bewegen. Selbst das Atmen fiel ihm unendlich schwer.

Panik quoll in ihm hoch wie ein Strom glühender Lava. Er würde ersticken, langsam, qualvoll, ein Tod, vor dem er sich immer gefürchtet hatte.

Severus sah ihm starr in die Augen. „Angst, Lucius?", fragte er kalt.

Lucius spürte, wie sein Peiniger die Gelegenheit nutzte, um einmal mehr in seinen Geist einzudringen. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, und die alles beherrschende Angst verhinderte, dass er den Angriff mental abwehrte.

Zusätzlich zur Erstickungsangst holte Severus andere Ängste hervor, die tief in Lucius' Bewusstsein lauerten. Es waren seine ganz persönlichen Dämonen, die plötzlich wild in seinem Geist durcheinandertobten. Da war Askaban, eine ewig von grellem weißen Licht erleuchtete Zelle, fensterlos, schallisoliert, ein Sarg für Geist und Seele. Da war Narcissa, tot in einer Blutlache liegend; ein grinsender Auror hatte seinen Fuß auf ihrem Bauch platziert wie auf einer Jagdbeute. Da war Draco, ebenfalls tot, der einen trägen schlammbraunen Strom hinabtrieb, umflossen von schwarzen Schulroben und seinem silberblonden Haar, die milchig trüben Augen blicklos ins Nichts starrend.

Der Dunkle Lord tauchte aus den schwarzen Fluten seiner Ängste auf und richtete drohend den Zauberstab auf ihn. Sein bösartiges, irres Lachen hallte in Lucius' Kopf und wurde immer lauter, bis er glaubte, seine Trommelfelle würden platzen. Er wollte sich gegen die Stirn schlagen, sich die Ohren zuhalten, alles, um dieses grausame Lachen auszusperren, aber er war vollkommen gelähmt.

Er bekam keine Luft, er erstickte wirklich, und die Panik steigerte sich, bis sein Verstand einen Salto schlug und er plötzlich das wahnwitzige Bedürfnis zu lachen verspürte. Er konnte nicht laut lachen, aber in ihm lachte es, lachte auf entsetzlich schmerzhafte und nervenzerreißende Weise.

Dann schlug die Angst über ihm zusammen wie eine gigantische Welle, und eisige Finsternis löschte sein Bewusstsein aus.

SSSSSSS

„Enervate!"

Lucius rang mühsam nach Luft. Er begann, heftig zu husten. Dann wurde das Husten zu einem krampfartigen Würgen, und er erbrach sich zitternd auf den kalten Steinboden.

„So war das nicht gedacht, verdammt!" Severus ließ mit einem ärgerlichen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes das Erbrochene verschwinden. „Du sollst das Zeug schlucken, nicht ausspucken."

Lucius lag schwer atmend auf der Seite.

Er hatte gerade seinen ganz persönlichen Trip durch die Hölle erlebt. Wieder einmal. Und mit jedem Mal wurde es schlimmer.

Die Angst hatte ihn noch immer fest im Griff. Er bebte am ganzen Körper, seine Zähne schlugen klappernd aufeinander. Sein Magen und seine Kehle brannten, als hätte ihm jemand glühende Kohlen hinuntergezwungen. Eiskalter Schweiß bedeckte seine Haut.

Aber wenigstens konnte er sich wieder bewegen – und atmen. Noch nie war ihm die dumpfe, modrige Kerkerluft so erfrischend und wohltuend erschienen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Lucius schaudernd, wie Severus den Becher erneut füllte.

Dann beugte der Tränkemeister sich über ihn. „Ich will, dass du das trinkst." Sein Ton war ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Lucius versuchte, die Angst in den Griff zu bekommen. Es gelang ihm nicht mehr. Sie war wie ein böses Tier, das jahrelang in ihm geschlafen und nun überraschend die Herrschaft über ihn angetreten hatte.

Mühsam formte er die Worte: „Was macht ... das Zeug ... mit mir?"

Severus schnaubte geringschätzig. „Schmerzen, Lucius. Wie alles hier unten. Hier gibt es nichts als Angst und Qual, Panik und Agonie für dich."

Plötzlich packte er Lucius am Kinn und zwang ihm wieder den Kopf zurück. Seine Finger drückten so fest auf die Kiefergelenke, dass Lucius es knirschen hörte. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste den Mund öffnen.

Severus kippte das Gebräu in seinen Hals. Lucius war überrascht. Es schmeckte nicht einmal übel, nach Harz und Honig ... Der Nachgeschmack allerdings war sehr bitter, und er lauschte furchtsam in seinen Körper hinein.

Minutenlang geschah gar nichts, und eine absurde Hoffnung klopfte zaghaft in seinem panischen Herzschlag mit.

Aber dann ging es los. Tausend winzige Nadeln bohrten sich in seine Zunge, seine Haut, seine Augen. Die Stiche wanderten tiefer in seinen Körper wie ein Schwarm wütender Killerameisen, die sich zentimeterdünne Schneisen durch sein Fleisch schnitten. Etwas in ihm begriff, dass der Trank seine Nerven attackierte, ihnen Schmerzen vorspiegelte und diese durch jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers jagte.

Doch anders als beim Cruciatus-Fluch ging Lucius nicht völlig in der Qual auf, wurde sein Bewusstsein nicht auf die Agonie seines Körpers reduziert. Sein Verstand war vollkommen klar und ließ eine Menge Raum für die überwältigende Angst.

Wie lange wirkte der Trank? Minuten? Stunden?

Lucius fühlte sich, als würde er bei lebendigem Leibe aufgefressen. Panisch irrte sein Blick zu Severus hinüber.

Dieser las mühelos die unausgesprochene Frage in den schreckensweiten Augen seines Opfers.

„Drei bis fünf Stunden – je nach körperlicher Konstitution, Gewicht und so weiter. Der Trank befindet sich noch im experimentellen Stadium. Könnte sein, dass individuell verschiedene, interessante Nebenwirkungen auftreten", erklärte Severus leichthin.

Er nahm gelassen Pergament, Tinte und Feder aus der Tränketruhe und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, der an einer Wand des Verlieses stand, die Augen mit mildem Interesse auf den vor Schmerz und Angst bebenden Lucius gerichtet.

„Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn sich etwas ändert, ja? Wenn der Schmerz sich anders anfühlt, dir übel wird – was auch immer. Für mein Versuchsprotokoll," sagte Severus kalt lächelnd.

Die erste halbe Stunde – Severus verkündete in Zehn-Minuten-Abständen die verstrichene Zeit – ertrug Lucius die Schmerzen schweigend; zitternd, schwitzend, keuchend. Danach war es ihm einfach egal, und er tat etwas, von dem er überhaupt nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es noch konnte.

Er begann zu weinen – vor Qual, vor Verzweiflung, vor Angst. Die Tränen brannten auf seinem schmerzenden Gesicht, und sein Körper bebte unter heftigem Schluchzen.

Seine letzten Schutzwälle stürzten zusammen, als er zu einem zuckenden, verzweifelten Klumpen menschlichen Fleisches reduziert wurde, der nichts mehr empfand außer Panik und Agonie.

Der letzte verglimmende Funke Verstand in ihm wusste: Er war am Ende.

Severus hatte gesiegt.

SSSSSSS

Im ersten Moment war Severus nicht klar, was das neue Geräusch zu bedeuten hatte.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte er von seinem Pergament auf, fixierte Lucius – und erkannte verblüfft, dass dieser weinte. Er _weinte_!

_Unfassbar._

Mit allem hatte Severus gerechnet: Flüche, Bitten, Beleidigungen – aber nicht mit Tränen.

Verdammt, es war fast wie mit Dumbledore! Warum konnte sich plötzlich keiner mehr an seine Rolle halten? Warum mussten es ihm alle so schwer machen?

Etwas regte sich in Severus, was sich nicht regen durfte.

Mitgefühl.

Er fluchte unterdrückt. Er durfte kein Mitgefühl haben. Dieses Gefühl würde sein Untergang sein.

Trotzdem ließ er die Feder sinken und stand auf.

„Lucius ..."

Er beugte sich über sein zitterndes, am Boden zusammengekrümmtes Versuchsobjekt und berührte es leicht an der Schulter.

Tränenblinde Augen flackerten panisch zu ihm auf. Severus wandte instinktiv den Blick ab.

Was zum Teufel machte er da? Was machte _es_ da mit ihm?

Er zögerte noch einen Moment. Dann sank er neben Lucius auf die Knie. Als er seinem Opfer die Hände auf die Brust legte, spürte Severus, wie sich das Beben des gepeinigten Körpers auf seinen eigenen Leib übertrug.

Er fasste Lucius unter den Achseln und zog ihn vorsichtig vom Boden hoch. Lucius stöhnte auf. Wahrscheinlich sandten Berührung und Bewegung neue Wellen der Qual durch seine überreizten Nervenbahnen.

Dennoch brachte Severus ihn in eine halb sitzende Position. Er musste Lucius festhalten, damit dieser nicht wieder umsank. Das war leichter, wenn er ihn näher zu sich heranzog. Ehe er wusste, was er tat, hatte er Lucius halb auf dem Schoß und beide Arme fest um den zitternden Körper geschlungen.

_Was machst du da?! Bist du verrückt geworden?! Das ist falsch! Absolut falsch!_

Severus wusste im selben Moment, dass die Stimme in seinem Kopf Recht hatte. Sobald er den warmen, vor Schmerz und Angst bebenden Körper in den Armen hielt, den flachen, hektischen Atemzügen aus unmittelbarer Nähe lauschte, übertrugen sich Lucius' Panik und Qual auf ihn selbst. Er musste sie zwar nicht am eigenen Körper durchleiden, aber er konnte sie _mitfühlen_.

_Oh, verdammt! Zum Henker mit Lucius!_

Severus konnte nicht anders, er musste etwas tun.

„Möchtest du, dass die Schmerzen aufhören?", flüsterte er Lucius ins Ohr.

„Ja!", kam die gekeuchte Antwort.

„Bist du bereit, dafür alles zu tun, was ich dir befehle?"

„JA!"

Severus ignorierte die energisch protestierende Stimme in seinem Kopf und angelte eine kleine Phiole aus einer Tasche seiner Robe. Er entkorkte sie und hielt sie Lucius unter die Nase.

„Das ist das Gegenmittel. Du wirst _alles_ tun?"

„Alles!", stöhnte Lucius.

Diesmal musste Severus keinen Zwang ausüben. Sein Opfer schluckte den Trank freiwillig, gierig.

Severus hielt gespannt den Atem an. Auch das Gegenmittel war noch in der Erprobungsphase ...

Lucius keuchte überrascht auf.

„Keine Panik", sagte Severus ruhig. „Es hat ein paar unangenehme Nebenwirkungen, die halten aber nur zwei oder drei Minuten an."

Er hielt Lucius fest, als dessen Körper sich plötzlich krümmte und aufbäumte, als ob er unter Strom stünde. Sein heftiges Zittern übertrug sich auch auf Severus, schüttelte ihn, dass seine Zähne klappernd aufeinander schlugen. Doch es war nicht mehr als ein schwaches Echo der Pein, die sein Opfer erlitt.

Er verstärkte seinen Griff, drückte Lucius' Arme fest an dessen Oberkörper und hoffte, dass sich sein Versuchsobjekt während der Krämpfe nicht die Zunge abbiss.

Lucius strampelte ein paar Minuten keuchend und röchelnd wild mit den Beinen.

Dann schrie er gellend auf und sackte ohnmächtig in Severus' Armen zusammen.


	4. Grenzen und Regeln

„Trink."

Instinktiv sperrte sich alles in Lucius dagegen, die Lippen zu öffnen und damit die Tore zu neuer Agonie aufzustoßen. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass eine Weigerung es auch nicht besser machen würde – schlimmer, falls möglich.

Zitternd öffnete er den Mund. Die Lider aber hielt er fest geschlossen. Er wollte Severus nicht mehr sehen, sein blasses, unbewegtes Gesicht, das kalte Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen.

Eine Hand schob sich in Lucius' Nacken und zwang seinen Kopf hoch. Etwas Kaltes berührte seine geöffneten Lippen. Lauwarme Flüssigkeit rann durch seine Kehle.

Überrascht riss Lucius die Augen auf.

Es war Wasser – einfach nur Wasser.

Severus beugte sich über ihn und sah ihn durchdringend an. Er wirkte angespannt, fast nervös.

„Du erinnerst dich an dein Versprechen? Du wirst alles tun, was ich dir befehle? Wirklich _alles_?"

Lucius nickte matt.

Severus musterte ihn nachdenklich.

„Zieh dich aus", sagte er leise.

Lucius überlief es eiskalt.

Eine Vergewaltigung? Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sexuell motivierte Gewalt war eigentlich nicht Severus' Stil.

Lucius lauschte in sich hinein und stellte fest, dass es ihm fast gleichgültig war. Die zu erwartenden Schmerzen reichten mit Sicherheit nicht an das heran, was er bisher durchgestanden hatte. Und die Demütigung, die Erniedrigung, die damit verbunden waren, waren ihm mittlerweile fast egal.

 _Nun, es ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal,_ dachte er resigniert. _Vielleicht gewöhnt man sich ja daran ... mit der Zeit._

Aber er wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Das hohle Gefühl in seinem Magen sagte es ihm deutlich genug.

Langsam, mit zitternden Fingern, begann er, sich zu entkleiden. Vorerst musste er sich darauf beschränken, seine Robe aufzuknöpfen, da er immer noch am Boden lag und sich nicht so fühlte, als würde er je wieder genug Kraft zum Aufstehen haben.

Severus stand an die Wand gelehnt und sah ihm schweigend zu. Die einzige Bewegung auf seinem starren Gesicht stammte vom flackernden Licht der Fackeln.

Als Lucius alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte und seinen Peiniger furchtsam ansah, trat Severus zu ihm und zog ihn auf die Füße. Wider Erwarten knickten seine Beine nicht unter ihm weg und so machte Lucius, gestützt von seinem Bewacher, sich daran, dem Befehl vollständig nachzukommen.

Er fühlte sich seltsam leer dabei, als sei er nur eine Marionette, gezwungen, den Kommandos zu folgen, die ein Puppenspieler ihm über an seinen Körper geknüpfte Fäden wortlos mitteilte. Als er mit nacktem Oberkörper dastand und sich bückte, um Schuhe, Socken und lange Unterhosen abzustreifen, musste Severus fester zupacken, damit Lucius nicht fiel.

Dann war er nackt – und das bezog sich nicht nur auf seinen Körper. _Alles_ an ihm war nackt und ungeschützt.

Er hatte Severus nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen: keinen Hass, keinen Stolz, keinen Zynismus, kein Überlegenheitsgefühl. Noch nie hatte er sich so schwach und verletzlich gefühlt – wie eine Schnecke, der man ihr schützendes Haus zertrümmert hatte.

Das Schlimmste war, dass er nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hatte, sich über seine Hilflosigkeit aufzuregen. Da wo Hass, Auflehnung, wenigstens innerer Widerstand hätten sein müssen, war absolut gar nichts. Als wären alle aufrührerischen Gefühle mit einem Fingerschnippen gelöscht und er selbst zu einer leeren Hülle reduziert worden.

„Knie dich hin."

Mechanisch gehorchte Lucius und ließ sich steif und ungelenk auf dem kalten Boden nieder.

„Kopf runter, Hintern hoch, auf alle viere."

Auch das tat er.

Severus trat lautlos hinter ihn.

Dann fühlte Lucius kühle Hände auf seinen Schultern. Severus strich ihm sanft, beinah zärtlich über den Rücken. Die Berührung war ihm nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil, er empfand sie als seltsam tröstlich. Lucius war froh, dass er nicht alleine war mit seinem Schmerz und seiner Angst, und es spielte mit einem Mal gar keine Rolle mehr, dass Severus eben derjenige war, der ihm diese Leiden zugefügt hatte und weiterhin zufügte.

Die Hände wanderten weiter über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, erforschten seinen nackten, zitternden Körper.

_Allen. Stell dir einfach vor, es wäre Allen._

Lucius schloss die Augen und ergab sich der fremden Berührung. Er verspürte plötzlich keine Angst mehr und wusste nicht, ob seine innere Ruhe aus Erschöpfung entsprang oder daraus, dass ihm Severus' Zärtlichkeiten schlicht angenehm waren. In jedem Fall waren sie unendlich viel besser als die fortgesetzten körperlichen Qualen.

SSSSSSS

Severus ließ seine Hände langsam über den fremden Körper gleiten. Trotz der merkwürdigen Umstände und trotz seiner tiefsitzenden Abneigung gegen Lucius erregte ihn die Situation.

Er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass es seinem Opfer ähnlich ging – obwohl Lucius derzeit wohl kaum in der Position war, körperliche Zärtlichkeiten zu genießen. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur froh darüber, dass Severus ihm im Moment keine weiteren Schmerzen zufügte.

Severus hatte nicht vorgehabt, Lucius zu vergewaltigen, als er von ihm verlangt hatte, sich auszuziehen. Wie grausam die Tränke und Flüche, die er erfand und anwandte auch sein mochten, sexuelle Gewalt lehnte er ab. In all seinen Jahren als Todesser hatte er sich nie an derartigen Aktionen beteiligt.

Nein, er hatte nur sehen wollen, wie weit Lucius' Gehorsam ging.

Sehr weit, wie er jetzt feststellen konnte.

Severus war sich sicher, dass Lucius nicht bisexuell oder gar schwul war, dass er im Gegenteil homosexuelle Handlungen als etwas Abartiges und Krankes ansah. Zumindest hatte er sich mehrmals mit drastischen Worten in dieser Richtung geäußert. Und der Ekel, die Scham, die Severus in Lucius' Erinnerungen an die sexuellen Schikanen in Askaban gesehen hatte, waren eindeutig gewesen, ebenso wie Lucius' überwältigende Angst vor einer Wiederholung einer derartigen Demütigung. Daher war Severus eine angedrohte Vergewaltigung als bestes Mittel der Unterwerfung erschienen. Er hatte sein Opfer ängstigen, seinen etwa verbliebenen Widerstandsgeist herausfordern wollen.

Doch Lucius ergab sich ohne Gegenwehr in sein Schicksal, schien es fast zu genießen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Und jetzt, da Severus seinen nackten, wohlgeformten Körper vor sich hatte ...

Nun, Lucius' Attraktivität hatte natürlich unter Askaban und der Folter gelitten. Sein Haar war fettig und verfilzt. Seine Haut war ungesund bleich und mit zahlreichen Blutergüssen und kleineren Wunden übersät, dazu überzogen von einer unappetitlichen, klebrigen Schmutzschicht.

Dennoch, es war ein erregender Körper.

_Natürlich muss man erst einmal den ganzen Dreck beseitigen ..._

Severus führte einen stummen Reinigungszauber durch.

_Ah ja. Deutlich besser._

Zufrieden betrachtete er das Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen.

_Ein erregender Körper. In der Tat._

Überrascht stellte Severus fest, dass er diesen Körper spüren, von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte.

Vielleicht sollte er es ihnen beiden ein bisschen bequemer machen?

Er sah sich suchend in der Zelle um. Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab. Eine Matratze erschien aus dem Nichts, zusammen mit einem Stapel Decken.

_Sehr einladend._

„Komm, steh auf."

Er packte Lucius unter den Achseln, zog ihn auf die Füße und drängte ihn in Richtung Matratze. Lucius ließ sich widerspruchslos auf die Decken sinken.

Dann hob er langsam den Kopf. Sein Blick traf Severus unvorbereitet, und einen Sekundenbruchteil war er versucht, sich einfach abzuwenden. Doch er bezwang sich und erwiderte den Blick.

Eine furchtsame Frage lag in den Augen seines Opfers – und Severus wurde mit einem Mal glühend bewusst, was er zu tun im Begriff stand.

Was auch immer er sich eben vorgemacht hatte, Lucius genoss die Situation keineswegs. Es würde keine einvernehmliche Handlung sein, sondern eine Vergewaltigung. Severus war dabei, sich auf ein Niveau mit Leuten wie Dolohow und Macnair zu begeben.

Etwas in ihm protestierte, schrie ihm zu, dass er immernoch umkehren konnte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

Doch der andere Teil seines Selbst wusste, dass er sich längst entschieden hatte.

Er begehrte Lucius.

Er hatte ihn seit Jahren begehrt.

Er würde es tun, was immer sein ohnehin nur noch rudimentär vorhandenes Gewissen dazu zu sagen hatte.

Entschlossen begann Severus, sich zu entkleiden.

SSSSSSS

„Auf den Bauch."

Folgsam legte Lucius sich hin.

Er tat, was Severus befohlen hatte, aber die Angst war wieder da. Sie war zurückgekommen, sobald sein Blick auf die Matratze gefallen war. Da war sein Verstand wieder erwacht und ihm war klar geworden, um was es hier wirklich ging.

Plötzlich waren auch alle Gefühle wieder da – Hass, Demütigung, Ekel ...

Früher, vor Allen, hatte Lucius eine geradezu religiöse Scheu vor jeder Art von homosexuellen Handlungen empfunden. Sobald er bei seinen Leuten derartige Regungen bemerkt hatte, ob untereinander oder bei Verhör und Folter von Gefangenen, war er scharf dazwischen gegangen.

Der Grund für seine Abneigung gegen sexuelle Gewalt als Folterelement lag in Lucius' eigenen Erfahrungen. Ein einziges Mal, mit Anfang zwanzig, zornig, betrunken und angefeuert von mehreren ebenso betrunkenen Kameraden, hatte er sich zu einer Vergewaltigung hinreißen lassen. Er hatte es bald bitter bereut – nicht nur deshalb, weil sein hartherziger Vater eine dem Vergehen entsprechende Strafe organisiert hatte. Bei Lucius' Opfer hatte es sich um ein Mitglied ihres Haushaltes gehandelt, und als Vergeltung für seine Tat war es zu dem Vorfall mit Dolohow und Macnair gekommen, den Lucius' bis zu seiner Zeit in Askaban erfolgreich aus seiner bewussten Erinnerung verdrängt hatte.

Beide Erfahrungen, sowohl die als Täter als auch die als Opfer, hatten Anteil an seiner späteren rigorosen Ablehnung sexueller Gewalt. Eine Vergewaltigung durch einen ihm unterstellten Todesser, gleich ob das Opfer männlich oder weiblich war, hätte er nie geduldet oder gar initiiert – auch wenn er sonst in der Wahl seiner Verhör- und Foltermethoden keineswegs zimperlich gewesen war.

Durch Allen hatte sich seine Einstellung zu männlicher Homosexualität geändert. Er hatte seinen Ekel davor verloren, auch wenn nach wie vor nichts in ihm dazu drängte, sich in dieser Weise zu betätigen. Doch eine Vergewaltigung war etwas völlig anderes als ein aus der Not geborenes Sich-Einlassen auf homosexuelle Handlungen. Eine Vergewaltigung war nach wie vor das absolut Erniedrigendste, was Lucius sich vorstellen konnte. Immer noch, trotz eines Jahres Askaban mit all seinen Nebenwirkungen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Severus sich auszog und seine Kleider ordentlich über den Stuhl legte.

_Typisch. Selbst in dieser Situation noch ein unerträglicher Pedant._

Dann näherten sich die Schritte seinem Lager, und Lucius schloss gequält die Augen. Ein haariges Bein streifte seinen Körper, als Severus über ihn hinweg stieg.

Severus ließ sich neben ihm auf die Matratze sinken. Eine kalte Hand fuhr ihm über den Rücken.

Diesmal war Lucius die Berührung nicht mehr angenehm – sie jagte einen eisigen Schauer über seinen Körper und griff mit hässlichen Klauen nach seinem Herzen.

Lucius verkrampfte sich noch mehr.

„Entspann' dich, Lucius. Ich will dir nicht weh tun", sagte Severus in seiner sanftesten Stimme, die Lucius wie purer Hohn vorkam.

 _Er will mir nicht wehtun. Welche Ironie,_ dachte er bitter.

Gegen seinen Willen begann er, heftig zu zittern. Er fühlte, wie eine der Decken über ihn gebreitet wurde, aber das Zittern kam nicht von der Kälte.

Dann war die Hand wieder da, zwei Hände diesmal, und er spürte, wie Severus sich über ihn beugte. Etwas Weiches, Feuchtes berührte ihn zwischen den Schultern, am Hals, im Nacken.

_Er küsst mich. Ekelhaft._

Trotz seines Widerwillens wagte Lucius nicht, sich zu rühren. Er hatte nicht gelogen – er würde in der Tat _alles_ tun, um den Qualen der Folter zu entgehen. Auch wenn er sich dafür so weit erniedrigen musste, dass er anschließend nicht mehr in den Spiegel schauen konnte. Aber darin hatte er mittlerweile ja Übung.

 _Danke, Askaban,_ dachte er sarkastisch.

Die Berührungen wurden drängender, fordernder, Hände und Lippen wanderten tiefer, die Decke wurde beiseite geschoben – und dann lag Severus plötzlich auf ihm. Er war schwerer, als Lucius erwartet hatte, und für einen Moment war er ganz von dem Problem in Anspruch genommen, wie er atmen sollte, wenn achtzig Kilo Lebendgewicht ihm die Luft aus den Lungen pressten.

Diesen Augenblick der Ablenkung nutzte Severus. Lucius sog erschrocken die Luft ein. Es tat weh, natürlich. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt den Atem an.

„Nicht verkrampfen!", befahl die sanfte Stimme. „Ruhig weiteratmen."

Lucius versuchte es und stellte fest, dass der Schmerz etwas nachließ.

Er bemühte sich verzweifelt, an etwas anderes zu denken. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was Kraft genug gehabt hätte, ihn von dieser beschämenden Situation abzulenken. Er konnte nicht entfliehen, musste erneut diese äußerste Verletzung seiner körperlichen und seelischen Grenzen bewusst durchleiden und erlebte hilflos, wie sein letzter Rest von Stolz und Selbstachtung von dem zuckenden Körper über ihm zu Staub zermahlen wurde.

Lucius schloss die Augen und wünschte sich weit weg. Weg von seinem beschmutzten, gequälten Körper. Weg von seiner zerbrochenen und zerstörten, erbärmlichen Restexistenz. Weg von den Trümmern, die von seinem Selbst übrig geblieben waren.

Ihn überkam eine unendliche Gleichgültigkeit. Was scherte es ihn, was mit seinem Körper geschah, mit seinem Geist, mit seiner Seele. Da war nichts mehr, das es sich zu retten lohnte. Er würde sich unterwerfen, vollkommen, rückhaltlos, und vielleicht würde ihm diese Unterwerfung das Einzige einbringen, was er sich jetzt noch wünschte: den Tod.

Severus stöhnte auf und sackte über ihm zusammen. Lucius spürte eine fahrige, streichelnde Hand in seinem Haar, auf seinen Schultern – und es war ihm egal.

Eine Minute blieb Severus noch auf ihm liegen. Dann ließ er sich schwer atmend neben Lucius auf die Matratze gleiten.

SSSSSSS

Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, sah Severus zögernd zu seinem Opfer hinüber.

Er fühlte sich unwohl – das heißt, sein Verstand und sein geschrumpftes Gewissen fühlten sich unwohl. Sein Körper fühlte sich im Gegenteil ausgesprochen gut an.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich – und Severus starrte Lucius schockiert an.

Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet: Zorn, Ekel, Scham ...

Aber nicht damit.

Lucius _lächelte._ Es war ein sehr zaghaftes, unsicheres Lächeln, ein Lächeln, das vor allem Demut und Beschwichtigung enthielt – aber nicht nur. Noch etwas anderes, Verstörendes lag darin – totale Selbstaufgabe.

Severus schluckte mühsam.

Er hatte vor einer halben Stunde die Folter abgebrochen, aus einem für ihn atypischen Gefühl des Mitleids heraus. Da war Lucius zwar am Ende seiner Kräfte, aber noch nicht seelisch gebrochen gewesen. Doch was Severus' Folterkunst nicht erreicht hatte, wovor er im letzten Moment zurückgescheut war, das hatte seine zerstörerische Liebe – _Liebe?,_ fragte er sich beklommen. _Wie komme ich auf Liebe?! –_ vollbracht. Neben ihm lag ein unterworfener, zerstörter Mensch, dem man, dem _er selbst_ soeben den letzten Rest Selbstachtung genommen hatte.

Severus wandte betroffen den Blick ab. Hastig stand er auf, kleidete sich mit zitternden Fingern an. Dann raffte er Lucius' Sachen vom Boden auf und warf sie ihm zu.

„Zieh dich an." Auch seine Stimme bebte.

Irritiert stellte Severus fest, dass das seltsame Lächeln blieb, als Lucius langsam und etwas steif seine Kleider anlegte, den Blick ausdauernd zu Boden gerichtet.

_Verdammt._

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Severus hatte seine Tat nicht geplant und deshalb auch nicht über ihre Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Er hatte eine seiner elementarsten Regeln gebrochen, die wichtigste aller Regeln: _niemals_ einem anderen Menschen zu nahe zu kommen, weder körperlich noch auf andere Weise. Diese Regel war lebenswichtig, denn sie verhinderte, dass ein anderer Mensch _ihm_ zu nahe kam. Und jetzt, wo er seine Regel gebrochen hatte, wusste er, dass sie in der Tat existentiell gewesen war: In ihm begann sich bereits eine merkwürdige Art von Zuneigung für Lucius zu regen.

_Oh Scheiße ..._

Das durfte nicht sein. Das war einfach nicht drin. Er würde Lucius wieder foltern, ihn vielleicht töten müssen. Was dann?

_Scheiße._

Das hier hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen. Er hätte sich nie zu einer derartigen Intimität hinreißen lassen dürfen.

_Es hat dir Spaß gemacht ..._

Severus sah widerwillig zu seinem Opfer hinüber.

Lucius stand abwartend da, unsicher, furchtsam, den Blick nach wie vor demütigt gesenkt.

_Scheiße, verdammt._

Er begann, sich auf eine beunruhigende Weise verantwortlich zu fühlen. Natürlich _war_ er das auch – er war dafür verantwortlich, Lucius zu quälen und zu brechen. Aber jetzt, wo er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, fühlte er plötzlich eine neue Art von Verpflichtung ...

Wer war heute für die zweite Schicht eingeteilt? Dolohow? Das ging auf gar keinen Fall. Dolohow war ein sadistischer Dreckskerl. Gut möglich, dass er Lucius ebenfalls vergewaltigen würde – nur, dass die Sache sich dann für Lucius noch wesentlich unangenehmer gestalten würde als bei ihnen beiden eben.

_Außerdem will ich nicht, dass jemand anders ihn anfasst ..._

Was _habe ich da gerade gedacht?_

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein ..._

SSSSSSS

Lucius drehte geistesabwesend die Tasse in seinen Händen. Severus hatte ihm einen Tee gebracht – einen _Tee_ , keinen Foltertrank –, und er schlürfte vorsichtig von dem heißen Gebräu.

Er war Severus dankbar. Ausgesprochen dankbar. Der Tränkemeister hatte seine Unterwerfung erkannt und sie kommentarlos akzeptiert. Derzeit wurde von Lucius nichts weiter verlangt, als still auf dem Boden zu sitzen und seinen Tee zu trinken.

Matratze und Decken hatte Severus wieder verschwinden lassen – es wäre ihm sicher schwer gefallen, einem zufällig hereinstolpernden Todesser den Grund ihrer Existenz zu erklären. Auch den Reinigungszauber hatte Severus umgekehrt, um keine neugierigen Fragen zu provozieren.

So saß Lucius also wieder auf den kalten Steinen, seine Haut mit der klebrigen Schmutzschicht von mehreren Tagen Kerkerhaft und Folter überzogen, gehüllt in die gleichfalls verdreckte und zerrissene Häftlingskleidung Askabans, den Rücken an die feuchte Kerkerwand gelehnt.

Er fühlte sich seltsam fremd in seinem schmerzenden Körper, und selbst von seinem verwirrten Geist schien er ein ganzes Stück abgerückt zu sein. Der Tee verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Magen, die sich immer weiter ausbreitete und ihm irgendwie zu Kopf stieg. Es war keineswegs ein normaler Tee, wie ein Teil von Lucius mit leichtem Unbehagen feststellte. Der andere Teil registrierte, dass der Trank weder Schmerzen noch Ängste verursachte, sie im Gegenteil zu betäuben schien, und war damit sehr zufrieden.

Der kalte Steinboden, die blakenden Fackeln, das leise Kratzen einer Feder auf Pergament versanken in warmem, grüngoldenem Wasser, und er versank mit ihnen, ließ sich fallen und treiben, und driftete an einen stillen und freundlichen Ort hinab.

SSSSSSS

Es klopfte.

Severus fuhr hoch. Die Schreibfeder taumelte lautlos zu Boden.

Verflucht! Wohin waren seine Ruhe und Selbstbeherrschung verschwunden?

Er atmete tief durch und hob die Feder auf.

„Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich. Dolohow trat in die Zelle, einen abstoßenden Ausdruck sadistischer Vorfreude auf dem Gesicht.

Du _wirst Lucius nicht anrühren. Nur über meine Leiche._

„Hallo Severus! Ablösung. Kannst dich aufs Ohr hauen", verkündete Dolohow vergnügt. Sein Blick wanderte gierig zu Lucius hinüber, der seltsam abwesend und entspannt durch den Neuankömmling hindurchstarrte. „Was grinst du so dämlich?", fuhr Dolohow ihn an, und machte drohend einen Schritt auf den Gefangenen zu.

In Sekundenschnelle war Severus zwischen ihnen, verstellte Dolohow den Weg.

„Er steht unter Drogen. Er kann dich weder sehen noch hören", sagte er knapp.

Er hatte Lucius einen starken Beruhigungstrank verabreicht, der sein Opfer für einige Stunden von körperlicher und seelischer Qual befreien würde. Gleichzeitig ersparte der Trank es Severus, sich mit einem wachen, verängstigten und vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfenen Lucius auseinanderzusetzen – und mit dem, was er ihm angetan hatte.

„Oho!", sagte Dolohow erfreut. „Heißt das, ich kann _alles_ mit ihm machen, was ich will, und er wird sich nicht dagegen wehren, weil er es überhaupt nicht mitbekommt?" Er leckte sich lüstern die Lippen.

Severus biss angeekelt die Zähne zusammen. Er zählte langsam bis zehn, um sich daran zu hindern, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und diesen schmierigen Widerling in das zu verwandeln, was er eigentlich war: ein Haufen Rattendreck.

Als Severus seinen Zorn einigermaßen unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, sagte er mit schneidend kalter Stimme: „Nein, _es bedeutet, dass du wieder gehen kannst_ , Dolohow. Ich habe ihm den Trank erst vor zehn Minuten verabreicht, und ich werde die Wirkung über mindestens fünf Stunden beobachten. Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier."

„Mann, Severus", knurrte Dolohow enttäuscht, „ich will auch ein bisschen Spaß haben. Deine Experimente sind sicher wichtig, aber er sieht ja noch nicht mal aus, als ob er Schmerzen hätte ..."

Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Warum konnte Dolohow nicht einfach abhauen?

„Es braucht etwas Zeit, bis die Wirkung eintritt", entgegnete er gereizt.

In der nächsten Sekunde fragte er sich verblüfft, warum er sich eigentlich gegenüber diesem Idioten erklärte. Für einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich vergessen, dass er seit Lucius' Gang nach Askaban die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords war. Er war nur ihrem Herrn Rechenschaft schuldig, niemandem sonst. Schon gar nicht jemandem wie Dolohow ...

„Hör zu, Antonin", sagte Severus leise. In seiner Stimme schwang ein drohender Unterton mit. „Ich habe es _satt_ , meine kostbare Zeit mit dir zu vergeuden. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Sag' den anderen, dass ich die nächsten fünf Stunden nicht gestört werden will. Und jetzt _raus hier_."

Dolohow erbleichte – ob aus Angst oder Wut vermochte Severus nicht zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus beidem. Sein Untergebener verbeugte sich brüsk, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schloss die Tür hinter sich mit so viel Schwung, dass sie in den Angeln bebte.

Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte jemanden zusammenstauchen können. Jetzt fühlte er sich schon deutlich besser, fast wieder wie er selbst.

Er war, verdammt noch mal, der ranghöchste Todesser, _niemandem_ verantwortlich außer dem Dunklen Lord.

Vielleicht würde es ihm sogar möglich sein, seinen Herrn zu Gunsten von Lucius zu beeinflussen.

Wenn er es sehr vorsichtig und geschickt anstellte ...

SSSSSSS

„Wach auf, Lucius."

Lucius blinzelte benommen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er mit Watte gefüllt wäre, und auch sein Körper lag taub, schwer und fremd auf dem kalten Kerkerboden. Undeutlich war ihm bewusst, dass Severus ihn mit irgendetwas betäubt haben musste. Einem Trank wahrscheinlich. Richtig, der Tee.

Ein dürrer Schatten beugte sich über ihn. Severus. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein besorgter Ausdruck.

_Besorgt? Severus? Meinetwegen?_

Allmählich kam die Erinnerung wieder, langsam, kriechend. Die Angst ... die Folter ... und dann wogte eine Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper, stieg ihm glühend ins Gesicht, als ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass da _noch etwas_ gewesen war.

Als hätte er ihm den Gedanken von den Augen abgelesen – was durchaus wahrscheinlich war, so offen und verletzlich, wie Lucius sich fühlte –, senkte Severus rasch den Blick.

_Er schämt sich. Nicht zu fassen ..._

Lucius stellte fest, dass er sich ebenfalls schämte – obwohl er dazu sicher weniger Grund hatte als sein Peiniger.

Inzwischen war es ihm nicht mehr gleichgültig, was Severus mit ihm gemacht hatte. Severus hatte ihn gequält, erniedrigt, und er hatte sich schließlich aufgegeben, sich völlig unterworfen. Aber jetzt fühlte er sich nicht mehr so gleichmütig wie nach dieser ... _Sache_. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich etwas erholen und neue Kräfte hatte schöpfen können – wenn es auch nicht sehr viele Kräfte waren.

Unsicher richtete Lucius sich auf.

Er fühlte sich immer noch seltsam leer, ausgehöhlt, betäubt, doch er konnte wieder klar denken. Severus hatte ihn tagelang scheinbar mitleidlos gefoltert, ihn verspottet und gedemütigt. Doch vorhin, da war er fast sanft mit ihm umgegangen. Fast ... _liebevoll_.

Es war auf eine fordernde, egoistische, erniedrigende Weise geschehen, und dennoch war Lucius sicher, Sehnsucht und ... ja, eine grobe und ungeschickte Art von Zuneigung gespürt zu haben.

War es möglich, dass Severus ihn – es fiel ihm schwer, das Wort in diesem Zusammenhang auch nur zu denken – _liebte_? Dass Severus ihn all die Jahre geliebt, zumindest aber begehrt hatte, dieses ihn irritierende Gefühl hinter Kälte und Sarkasmus verbergend?

Als sie jünger gewesen waren, war Severus' Interesse an ihm unverkennbar gewesen. Aber Lucius hatte ihn damals so grob zurechtgewiesen, und es war danach noch so viel anderes zwischen ihnen geschehen, dass er immer davon ausgegangen war, dass die einzigen Gefühle, die Severus noch für ihn hegte, negativer Art waren.

Lucius hatte Severus erniedrigt und verhöhnt, jahrelang, jahrzehntelang, schon seit ihrer Schulzeit. Nichts als Verachtung und Spott hatte er für den hässlichen, exzentrischen Halbblüterjungen aufbringen können – zumal er rasch hatte feststellen müssen, dass Severus ihm sowohl im Orden als auch auf persönlicher Ebene gefährlich werden konnte. Lucius hatte mit Leidenschaft gegen den jungen Konkurrenten intrigiert und ihm damit schwer geschadet.

Lucius' Gefühle gegenüber dem erwachsenen Severus waren nur wenig positiver gewesen. Zwar hatte ihm dieser über die Jahre mit seinen unbestreitbaren magischen Fähigkeiten und seiner untadeligen Haltung einen gewissen Respekt abgenötigt, der sich zu einem Gefühl der Verpflichtung gewandelt hatte, als Severus Narcissa mit seinen Tränken durch eine schwierige und für Mutter und Kind lebensbedrohliche Schwangerschaft gebracht hatte. Auf Drängen Narcissas hatte er Severus daraufhin sogar das Patenamt für Draco angetragen.

Gleichzeitig jedoch verdächtigte er Severus, diese Tränke so manipuliert zu haben, dass Lucius und Narcissa nur dieses eine Kind hatten bekommen können. Die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Severus war daher auch nach Dracos Geburt angespannt geblieben und von gegenseitigem Misstrauen und Feindseligkeit geprägt gewesen. Severus hatte Lucius' häufige Beleidigungen und Angriffe auf seine Position im Orden hinnehmen müssen, nur mit verbalen Spitzen und der ein oder anderen Intrige zurückschlagen können, weil Lucius in der Rangfolge der Todesser über ihm gestanden hatte.

Nun hatten sich die Machtverhältnisse verkehrt.

 _Er hat in den letzten Tagen den aufgestauten Zorn von fünfundzwanzig Jahren an mir ausgelassen._ _Aber irgendwann war sein Rachedurst befriedigt – und dann ..._

Dann waren unter Hass und Verachtung andere Gefühle zum Vorschein gekommen – Gefühle, die Severus vielleicht ebenfalls schon jahrzehntelang unterdrückt hatte. Er hatte sein sexuelles Begehren an Lucius gestillt, als dieser ihm völlig ausgeliefert gewesen war. Und dabei war möglicherweise etwas noch tiefer Verborgenes in Severus erwacht.

Wieder sah Lucius fragend zu Severus auf.

Endlich erwiderte Severus seinen Blick, zögernd, widerwillig.

Da war tatsächlich Scham in den schwarzen Augen, Scham und Abwehr.

Aber darunter lag etwas anderes.

Zuneigung. Wärme. Versteckt, aber eindeutig vorhanden.

Lucius hatte sich nicht getäuscht.

„Hör zu, Lucius", sagte Severus leise. Seine Stimme klang rau und unsicher. Er räusperte sich nervös, hielt den Blickkontakt aber aufrecht. „Ich werde mich nicht bei dir entschuldigen für das, was ich getan habe. Weder für die Folter, noch für die ..." – er stockte kurz – „ ... noch für die Vergewaltigung. Ich ... habe dir nur zurückgegeben, was ich jahrelang von dir bekommen habe."

Lucius würgte es in der Kehle.

 _Vergewaltigung_.

Jetzt, wo es ausgesprochen war, legte sich das Wort wie eisiger Nebel über ihn.

_Man gewöhnt sich nicht daran. Nie!_

_Vergewaltigung._

Das Wort tat weh. Auch sein Körper tat weh.

Er wandte den Blick ab.

Doch da neigte Severus sich plötzlich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Es war ein harter, zorniger Kuss, und Severus richtete sich danach rasch wieder auf und drehte Lucius brüsk den Rücken zu.

Lucius strich sich verwirrt mit den Fingern über die Lippen.

Nervosität, fast schon Furcht, schwang deutlich hörbar in Severus' Stimme, als er leise in Richtung Wand sagte: „Hör mir zu, bitte. Es ist wichtig. Draco ist hier. Seit mehreren Tagen schon."

Lucius sog scharf die Luft ein.

_Draco._

Der Gedanke an seinen Jungen löschte alles andere aus. „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er hastig.

„Er ist in Ordnung. Sie ... _wir_ haben ihn nicht gefoltert oder dergleichen. Er ist eingesperrt, aber unter verhältnismäßig luxuriösen Bedingungen. In einigen Stunden soll er vor den Dunklen Lord gebracht werden."

Lucius hatte plötzlich wieder Angst – Angst um seinen Sohn.

„Was hat er mit Draco vor?" Seine Stimme sprang unwillkürlich eine Oktave in die Höhe.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist immer noch wütend, vor allem auf dich. Aber ... ich werde alles tun, um euch hier herauszubekommen. – Lebend, wenn möglich", setzte Severus sarkastisch hinzu.

Lucius starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Um _euch_ da herauszubekommen? _Euch_?!

„Warum?", fragte er mit bebender Stimme.

Severus wirbelte abrupt herum. Seine Augen funkelten unheildrohend.

Lucius zog den Kopf ein und drückte sich instinktiv fester gegen die Wand. Er sah deutlich, wie Severus' Hand in Richtung Zauberstab zuckte, und hielt erschrocken den Atem an.

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig!", fauchte die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. In diesem Moment war es der Stellvertreter ihres Herrn, der ihn zurechtwies, eindeutig. Nichts war mehr von Sanftheit oder Zuneigung zu spüren.

Lucius starrte gebannt in die zornig blitzenden Augen und bereitete sich innerlich auf die für seine Unbotmäßigkeit zu erwartende Bestrafung vor. Demütigt lächelnd sah er zu seinem Peiniger auf.

Da verschwand die Maske vom Gesicht des anderen. Vor Lucius stand wieder der Severus, den er während der letzten Stunden kennengelernt hatte: unsicher, nervös, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Wärme und Zuneigung.

Lucius wagte wieder, zu atmen und rückte erleichtert ein Stück von der Wand ab.

Severus ging vor ihm in die Hocke und sagte leise: „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, Lucius. Ich werde _euch_ _beide_ hier herausholen. Was Draco betrifft – ich habe Narcissa einen Eid geleistet. – Den Unauflösbaren Eid", fügte er nach einer Pause hinzu.

Lucius stieß überrascht den Atem aus. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Er hatte alle Vorsicht vergessen. Der Unauflösbare Eid war neben der Lebensschuld die mächtigste Form magischer Verpflichtung, unbedingt bindend, unter Umständen ein Leben lang.

„Mein voller Ernst." In den schwarzen Augen war keinerlei Regung zu erkennen. Severus klang wieder vollkommen beherrscht. „Du warst in Askaban, der Dunkle Lord hatte Draco mit der Tötung Dumbledores beauftragt und Narcissa hat Todesängste um den Jungen ausgestanden. Eines nachts stand sie zusammen mit Bellatrix vor meiner Tür und hat mich buchstäblich auf Knien angefleht, Draco zu beschützen. Sie hat den Eid von mir verlangt – und ich habe eingewilligt."

So, wie Severus es erzählte, klang es logisch, fast selbstverständlich. Aber das war es nicht. Wenn er den Unauflösbaren Eid brach, würde Severus sterben.

Und das tat er – für wen?

_Für Draco? Für Narcissa? Oder – für mich?!_

„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären", sagte Severus leise. „Erst dachte ich, ich tue es für Narcissa. Sie und ich waren uns immer sympathisch, obwohl dir das nicht gefallen hat, ich weiß. Dann dachte ich, ich tue es für Draco. Er ist mein Patensohn und Schüler meines Hauses. Auch wenn er anstrengend sein kann, fühle ich mich ihm verbunden. Aber jetzt ..." Er sah Lucius unsicher an. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Eid nicht vielleicht um ... um deinetwillen geleistet habe."

Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie nur noch ein blutleerer dünner Strich waren. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was plötzlich über mich gekommen ist!", stellte er mit einem ärgerlichen Kopfschütteln fest.

SSSSSSS

Severus sah Lucius Hilfe suchend an.

_Was ist nur in mich gefahren, verdammt noch mal?! Warum erzähle ich ihm das alles?_

Lucius erwiderte den Blick lange, forschend. Er schien zu prüfen, ob es sicher war, ein offenes Wort zu wagen.

„Du riskierst dein Leben, um Draco zu retten", sagte Lucius schließlich, leise und eindringlich. In seinen Augen flackerte es merkwürdig. „Das ist für mich das Wichtigste. Ich kann dir das niemals zurückzahlen."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte den Mund öffnen, um diese kitschige, unangemessene Dankeserklärung abzuwürgen, doch Lucius fuhr rasch fort: „Du willst auch mir helfen. Dafür danke ich dir. Auch wenn dein Verhalten vorhin mich ... Auch wenn du eine Grenze überschritten hast, die ..."

Severus ergänzte den Satz in Gedanken: _Auch wenn ich eine Grenze überschritten habe, deren Verletzung dich erniedrigt, gedemütigt und gebrochen hat. Auch wenn ich eine Grenze überschritten habe, die ich niemals hätte überschreiten dürfen. Nicht gegen deinen Willen. Niemals._

„Ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern, Severus. Ich habe ..." Lucius lächelte verkrampft und startete einen neuen Versuch. „Ich bin nicht ... nicht homosexuell. Nicht einmal bisexuell. Ich bin glücklich verheiratet. Ich habe einen Sohn. Ich liebe Narcissa. Aber ... da mir sonst nichts mehr geblieben ist, wodurch ich dir meine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken könnte ..."

Er beugte sich plötzlich vor und küsste Severus auf den Mund; sanft, zärtlich.

Severus erstarrte. Im ersten Moment hätte er Lucius fast von sich gestoßen. Dann lief ein sehnsüchtiger Schauer über seinen Rücken und er gab den Kuss zurück – hungrig, aber liebevoll.

Als Lucius sich schließlich von ihm löste, sah Severus ihn höchst verunsichert an. In Lucius' Augen stand immer noch dieses seltsame Flackern.

Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wir sollten das lieber ganz schnell vergessen", sagte er heiser. „Alles. Andernfalls ..."

Er hatte nur eine äußerst vage Vorstellung von dem, was andernfalls geschehen würde. Aber er war sicher, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte.

Lucius fuhr sich langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er war sehr blass und sah ebenso verwirrt aus, wie Severus sich fühlte.

Schließlich senkte Lucius den Blick und nickte zögernd. „Ja. Du hast natürlich Recht. Wir sollten das vergessen ... Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob ich _alles_ vergessen kann, was hier zwischen uns passiert ist."

Lucius sah rasch auf; nervös, angstvoll.

Entsetzt erkannte Severus, dass Lucius seinen Wunsch, die Sache zu vergessen, tatsächlich als _Befehl_ interpretiert hatte und jetzt fürchtete, er könnte diesem Befehl vielleicht nicht zur vollen Zufriedenheit seines Gebieters nachkommen.

Severus spürte, wie sich die Scham durch seinen Körper fraß und sein bleiches Gesicht zum Glühen brachte.

Doch in die Scham mischte sich noch etwas anderes.

Trauer. Verlust.

Es hätte anders sein sollen zwischen ihnen. Und es war _seine_ Schuld, dass Lucius nun so vor ihm stand: unterworfen, verängstigt, zerstört, ein bleicher Schatten des stolzen, schwierigen und doch so faszinierenden Menschen, in den er sich schon vor vielen Jahren unbewusst verliebt hatte.

„Komm jetzt", murmelte Severus und zog Lucius auf die Füße. „Komm. Ich werde dich zu Draco bringen. Du musst dich um deinen Sohn kümmern. – Bereite ihn besser auf _alles_ vor", sagte er gepresst. „Und ... du dich auch," fügte er fast unhörbar hinzu.

SSSSSSS

**Ende.**

SSSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wer sich dafür interessiert, wie es mit Severus und Lucius weitergeht oder wer wissen will, was aus Marcus geworden ist, findet in „Jenseits von Hogwarts" die Antwort. Wer mehr über die Vorgeschichte erfahren möchte, die Severus und Lucius in meinem Universum miteinander teilen, der kann das in "Schattenprinz" und den dazugehörigen Geschichten._


End file.
